Forever Broken
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Matt/Jeff, Adam/Mor, Matt/Jay, Adam/Jeff? etc. Angst. Jeff struggles with memories of Matt abusing him. AU, OOC WILL ensue! Warning; Not 4 the squeamish. Hardyz, Edge, Christian, Mor, Randy, the usual.
1. Footsteps of the Past

**I didn't need to start another, but, shit. I'm not one to deny an idea. This will prove to everyone how exactly dark and demented my mind really is. WARNING: This includes Hardycest, hardcore rape and one brother molesting the other. Jeff has come home for Thanksgiving when memories of the things his older brother used to do to him start flooding back to him. Meh, I hate summaries. Want summary? Matt used to molest Jeff. Done in Jeff's POV. AU, non wrestling, OOC. Yup, I got the idea from 'Adore' and NeroAnne's begging for Matt molesting Jeffy to be true. It doesn't mean it is or isn't in 'Adore', but I couldn't no longer contain the images of Matt molesting Jeff that were molesting me! Sex, rape, forced, Hardycest, some underage, language, violence, domination, etc... As far as pairings; sheesh.. Um, it may go Adam/Jeff, or their may be multiple things that can happen. Starts out Jeff is single, Randy is single, Matt/Jay, Adam/Mor, and Jeri/Miz-- ow, my head... Italics are memories/flashbacks or thoughts as usual. This is NOT for the squeamish!  
**

**I don't own them and for this they are super glad. I am NOT making money, just doing it for some deep rooted emotion reasons that may require later in life therapy. **

**

* * *

Forever Broken;  
Chapter one/ 'Footsteps of the Past'  
Rated; M/ L, S (rape, Hardycest, underage)**

(Jeff's POV)

I didn't even want to come today. I don't even know why the holy hell I caved. I just know somehow I did. I don't fucking know, I haven't been right since.. well, it doesn't much matter, now does it? Dad would of called me a damn liar and my brother Matt..?

"Careful, babe.. You're going to chop your hand off or something."

I gaze up and look at the smiling short-haired, blue-eyed blonde that said it. His name is Jay Reso, ignore him, he's irrelevant to my problems. He just ended up with the wrong prick with no idea what Matt really is. Matt says something I am tuning out as he smiles at Jay and goes about cutting the turkey. Jay is beside him, they're smiling at one another, all lovey dovey and going on about that stupid brown bird. Of course Jason is happy, he's never had to deal with the shit I had to deal with.

I look away as Jay leans in and kisses my brother on the cheek, then on the lips. I shouldn't have bothered to come today. Matt called me, all fucking delusional and carefree _'Jeff, Jay wants you to come and visit for Thanksgiving. He says we should all be together. Dad wants you to come and Jay's mom wants to meet the brother of the man who has made her baby so happy.'_ Or some shit like that. I glance up at Ms. Copeland, Jay's adoptive mother. Judy sees me and smiles ever so sweetly. I flash her a small smile back and go back to looking down at the goofy turkey pattern on the table. The clueless bird is surrounded by little leaves of multiple autumn colors and orange pumpkins. The dumb fuck is delusional because he has no clue that on this day; he's lunch meat. He's the main course.

"Jeffro?" Matt calls at me. "White or dark meat?"

"Doesn't matter." I mumbled. "Some of both is fine."

I clasp my hands on the table and stare vacantly past my father Gilbert Hardy. He's a little off to my right and Judy's a little off to my left, there's an empty seat in front of me. I get to sit beside Jay and Matt gets beside him. Shannon and Shane should be here by now, but they're late. There's a few other people here, some I know, some I don't know.. either that or don't remember. They're Matt and Jay's friends. The guy that's to the other side of me is named Adam Copeland, Jay's adoptive brother. He's with his boyfriend John Morrison. If you can call him a boyfriend, bitch looks so feminine it's not even funny. He has long dark hair and has on these tight jeans that I swear are bedazzled. He's currently texting on his blackberry and the click click click of the buttons under his thumbs is driving me mad.. But, it is a distraction from Matt. Adam is chatting casually with Judy, Matt is handing out slices of turkey and Jay just sat down. His knee brushes mine and I flinch back.

"Whoa.. sorry, Jeff." Jay mumbled.

I nod at him and bury my head in my hands. "Don't worry about it."

_"Please, Matty.. I don't wanna..." I begged as I fought with my brother's hand._

_"Shh.. Jeff.. it'll feel good.." He argued as he tried to slip his hand down in my sleeping shorts._

Matt startles me as he sets my turkey down in my plate. I swallow and look around. Shanny and Shane have just arrived, Shane is talking with someone at the far end of the table and Shannon is being chastised by my dad. Everyone else is just existing pretty much and waiting for their food. I give Matt a thank you as he goes back to the bird.

Soon the food is passed out and around and everyone's eating and laughing and talking, just being happy and totally fucking carefree. But, my stomach is in knots. This overwhelming nervous-like feeling has me held captive. I am crushed up in my chair. Smaller than I actually am. Trying to keep either of my legs from touching Adam or Jay, or my arms or shoulders. Adam has glanced at me twice and the third time I felt like telling him to fuck off. But, I kept my tongue. He looks kind of funny with his long blonde hair back in a ponytail, attempting to keep it out of his food. His green eyes stare ahead finally.

_I lay in bed, trying to sleep. I have to get up early tomorrow and help rake up the leaves before I head off to school because I didn't do it over the weekend and dad says I won't get to go out on Halloween if I don't. I know I'm a little old for it at 15, but Shane was supposed to be sneaking us some alcohol, so that was the basic point anyway. The moon is barely peeking in through my curtain and that's the only light there is. I turn over in bed as I slowly begin to drift off to sleep. _

_The sound of creaking starts to drag me out of slumber. It sounds like someone is walking through the hallway. It's the sound of the floor groaning with someone's footsteps. _

_Creak.. creak.. groan.. creak.._

_I lay still, my heart pounding in my chest. They're getting closer._

_Creak.. creeeak.._

_They are in my room now and then they stop. I hear the floor groaning as if something is standing there, shifting their weight a bit. I can feel I am being watched._

I abruptly scoot my chair back and stand up, feeling nauseous. Adam nearly jumps out of his skin and Jay looks up at me like I'm crazy. In fact they're all staring at me like I'm flawed and dysfunctional. Maybe I am. And it's Matt's fault. Why can't they see that? Matt's dark eyes are glaring at me. He shakes his head in disapproval.

"S.. I'll be right back." I excuse myself and dart out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the bathroom. I rush inside and shut the door behind me, locking it and jerking on the handle as reassurance before tossing back the toilet lid and collapsing in front of it on my knees.

I cough, choking on air. Panting and sweating, waiting for the vomit to come. I feel sick to my fucking stomach. Why the hell did I come here? Why did I come back to him? I feel faint and light headed. I might pass the fuck out right here. My arm's laying across the toilet bowl as I lean over and rest my head against my forearm. My long hair is already tied up so I don't much have to worry about it. I close my eyes. The room is spinning and I just wished to fucking hell it would fucking stop and let me have my freak-out! The damn ungrateful room and it's ability to spin and fuck with my reality.

--xx--

_The creaking footsteps pick back up, slowly, mindful.. They don't wanna wake me. I am begging for whatever it is to go away and leave me alone.. but, I know what it is and it will never leave me alone. They stop again at my bed and I feel the bed dip as if someone has sat beside me. The next thing I know, the covers are being carefully pulled away from my body. My heart is thumping so hard I'd be surprised if it wasn't visible beneath my skin. I feel cool air on my skin as the blanket is pulled almost completely off of me. I hold still as death, remaining as quiet as it as well. I don't want them to know I am awake. I'll just pretend to be asleep. _

_The end of my shirt is being pulled up now, exposing my belly and parts of my chest. The fingers that have a hold of it, let go and begin lightly raking down my stomach. I tighten up, I am a bit ticklish and don't want to move, but the icy fingertips keep ghosting on my skin so softly. I feel the smaller hairs on my body stand up under the chill bumps that the cold fingers are causing. My breathing is becoming more hitched out of fear now. I am trying to keep it even but I am failing. I hear myself sigh in my 'sleep' and I am sure the owner of these fingers smiled. My eye lids flutter a bit. I'm trying to see without making it look like I'm awake, this way it looks natural. I see the dark blurry figure reach across me as they start to trace their fingers up my bare arm. I just lay there, hoping they'll get tired and leave me alone tonight. The hand retracts and I feel a pair of lips press to my forehead._

_"You're so beautiful, Jeff." I hear Matt's voice reply and I feel like crying, or screaming, or any fucking thing. But, I am too afraid._

_I feel Matt's lips on my cheek next, then I feel them graze across my lips softly, stopping to peck them. Matt's hand is on my stomach now and he slowly starts rubbing my tummy at first, caustiously moving downward. He's gropes me through my boxes and I flinch a bit as his fingers wiggle on my crotch. I tighten up all over as an act of fear. Matt doesn't back off from me though, he moves his hand back up to where my boxers meet my skin, slowly dipping fingers down in the waistband and moving his hand down inside. My chest is heaving now. I'm shaking uncontrollably. Matt's fingers dance dangerously close to my privates, teasing me before he firmly takes a hold of me and begins rubbing down my length._

_I gasp and arch up, opening my eyes to stare at my brother. My own damn flesh and blood who does this shit to me. Matt pushes me back down on the bed, holding me down with his left arm as his right hand fondles me roughly. Rubbing and touching me in places one brother should not touch another._

_"M..Matt.. please.. not tonight.. stop.. I don't want it.." I whimpered, trying unsuccessfully to push him away and sit up. _

_Matt pushes me down harder. "Shh, hush now.. It'll feel good.. You like when I do this to you.. You're being a little lair.. and liars are not nice at all.." He coos like he's talking to a damn child._

_I whimper and moan pitifully. It feels so good and it shouldn't. It's wrong, I've heard all about this in school, this is rape. This is incest. My brother should be put away for what he's been doing to me... But, my groin is on fire under his touches, whether they're light or hard. My cock likes it, but my conscience is screaming at me to yell for help. _

_"That's it, Jeff... you like that.. You're so hard.. you like what I'm doing to you.. Think about it, Jeff.." Matt whispers, as he runs his thumb over the tip of my cock._

_I Shudder. "No.. no.. stop.. uhm.. please.. I won't tell anyone.."_

_"Oh, I know you won't tell.. Just think.." Matt panted, squeezing me a bit. _

_I let out a frustrated whine as he continues to rub my aching erection. I know he's getting turned on by what he's doing to me. The bastard gets sick pleasure out of it._

_"Think.. Remember what I told you.. huh, Jeff? When you get excited, he gets stiff and starts to ache and hurt.. and the only way to take care of it is to play with him and make him feel all better.. I'm just trying to help you.." He talks to me like I'm sexually stupid. Like I don't know what he's fucking doing to me._

_"But, you made him stiff.." I countered, trying to push him off me and failing badly, he's stronger than I am._

_"That's a lie, Jeff and you know it.. if you didn't like it, he wouldn't of gotten hard when I touched him.. This just means you're healthy and happy.. Shh.. just lay back and enjoy it.." _

_I couldn't help it, I burst into tears and held my hands over my face as Matt continued touching me. Matt didn't like that and growled angrily as he pulled my hands off my face and held them down on my stomach._

_"Stop.. stop.. please, Matt.."_

_He ignored my pleas and started kissing and licking the tears from my face before he began sucking on my neck. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the feeling of his hand fisting me under my boxers. A whimpered cry escaped my throat as I felt myself reach and unwanted climax. Matt continued to hold me down as my body quaked and shook, my semen ruining another pair of underwear. I flushed, my stomach turning. I felt so sick and dirty. I felt like a disgusting whore. I kept my eyes closed as I felt Matt's weight shift off the bed. I heard the floor groaning as he walked around to the end of the bed. Matt jerked off the covers and my boxers next. I lay trembling all over, my heart pounding like mad. He gave me mine, it was his turn. I knew that sadistic look that shown back from his cold brown eyes. Matt took hold of my ankles and spread me apart. I shook my head in protest._

_"Please.. no.. no.. I can't.." I stopped and swallowed thickly, choking on tears as I felt Matt's hands on my thighs and his weight shifting on the bed as he crawled up in between them. _

_His hands went to my hips, tracing my form. I opened my eyes and stared at him through blurred vision. Matt was leering at me. A sinful, lustful smirk painted on his lips. _

_"No, Matt, don't... I'm.. please.." I began struggling weakly underneath him._

_Matt only grabbed my arms and held them down at my sides. "Be quiet, if dad hears you, you'll get sent away. Everyone will think you're a filthy whore because they don't understand you like I do, Jeff. Now, you came already and are being really selfish since you know it's my turn." _

_"No.. Don't.. Matty.. please.." I cried harder, feeling a sock get shoved in my mouth to stifle my cries. _

_Matt pushed my legs back apart and began fighting with his boxers to find his erection. I watched him as he took hold of himself, stroking himself a couple of times to warm up.. like he fucking needed to. I cried uselessly under the sock that was crammed into my mouth and shut my eyes tightly as he forced his way inside of me. His cock burning me as it stretched and tore my asshole. Pain shot all through my body as he shoved all the way inside. He let go of my leg and of himself as he laid down further on top of me. One hand went over my mouth to help muffle my screams under the sock. The other hand became twisted in my hair, yanking it harshly as he told me to stop and shut up. I screamed louder as he began thrusting in and out of me, hard, rough. I could hear him grunting and groaning his sick pleasure as he began kissing on my face and neck._

_"God.. Jeff.. You feel so fucking good.. You little slut.. you like when I fuck you.. You little cocktease.. Uhm, love how your little asshole feels on my hard dick.." He taunted as he thrust in and out of me._

_I wanted to throw up.. Why was he doing this to me? It wasn't right.. this is not how it's supposed to be? Every stab of his dick hurt me more than the last. I felt myself ripping and bleeding, my asshole was aching. It felt like my guts were being ripped out. Like I was being gutted like a fucking Halloween pumpkin. It was excruciating. And did he care? Fuck no. Matt was getting off on it, telling me how tight I was and how good I felt. _

_"Ah, fuck, Jeff.. fuck.. Oohm.. You like when I fuck you, you little liar... like my dick stuffing you..?" _

_Matt was holding me down now, I had stopped struggling. I was too tired to fight. I just laid still and let him finish. I felt intense burning as Matt came inside of me. I was burning. Burning from the inside out. I could feel him breathing heatedly on my neck, sweating, small groans and grunts escaping his throat. Matt gave one final hard thrust that nearly took my breath away before he stopped, resting on top of me for what seemed like forever before he pulled out just as roughly as he had entered. I whimpered and covered my face with my hands. _

_I felt so used. So worthless. Matt made sure I'd never be the same. Matt made sure I'd forever be broken. _

**

* * *

(grins cruelly) I am sadistic. Sorry, Jeffy, but I have let you have loads of fun with Addy's ass :P I should 'pologize to Matty too. I made him beyond horrible here. Eh, what makes it worse is, it's hard to write a rape scene from the victim's standpoint. Jeff was 15 in the flashback and I tried to be subtle, but fuck it. Jeff likes to look slutty and play innocent in our twisted world of fanfics, so it works. Doing this POV will be hard to have others fucking unless Jeff is watching/involved. So, I may do other chapters in other characters POV's every now and then. And I know we love when Jeff's the victim, and I promise he will have a savior in this fic. Whether it be Adam, or other ;)**

**And I would never imply that anything I write (for those familiar w/ me or not) did or ever would happen ever to these people. This NEVER happened. It's strictly AU/OOC. And please, don't tell me I need to work on the other stories rather than starts new ones, I am aware of this already, lol. **


	2. Third Party

**Esha Napoleon, thank you ;) I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, that's okay, hun :) BreakingFable, hehe, thanks. Seraphalexiel, I know, I should. But, I had to give in (shrugs) Glad you like it! NeroAnne, ah, don't worry about it. I put the ideas in your head in the first place, XD. Hehe, in my world, Adam will always watch Jeff, if only briefly. Lots of us enjoying torturing Jeffers. Shit, the WWE enjoys torturing Jeffers. He's killing me w/ that hurt puppy look during this Punk feud. And as always, glad you love it, XD. Dark Fae Angel, Jeri may have given them Viagra. I dunno which muse's fault this is. And you should know why. Hush, lol. P.S. As long as I dun write Jeff in a 'normal' boring role where he is neither (a) Victim, or (b) psycho, Jeff muse doesn't much mind. So it works. **_**Jeff muse: (takes skittles) Mine! Ha! (scampers off) Terrah: (fearfully) Oh, god, he's gonna drive me craz..ier than usual! **_**AnonymousPunk, (fighting off images of Jeff having Matt handcuffed to bed) Whoa.. that sounds lovely :P InsanityPrevails, thank you, sadly, Imma torture Jeff a bit before all is resolved. takers dark lover, hm, I'm hoping it's good :) slashdlite, my sadistic side thanks you, hehe. Poor Jeffy, such a hott little victim he makes ;) **

**

* * *

Forever Broken;  
Chapter two/ 'Third Party'  
Rated; M/ L**

(Adam's POV)

My eyes follow him as he storms out of the room. Everyone else is watching him as well. I hear a door slam shut and everyone mutters their own opinions and goes back to dinner. At first glance Jeff Hardy seems full of rage and distrust. I don't know him that well. But, I do know he seems insanely conflicted. I glanced over at my brother Jay.

"Is your brother okay?" He whispers to Matt.

"He'll be fine. Probably just got a stomach bug. I hear it's going around." Matt mumbled, shoveling in another bite of mashed potatoes.

"Jeez, I hope the little guy'll be alright." I added thoughtfully. Might as well say something nice. Jeff's the brother of my brother's lover. Don't want to act like an asshole. Matt seems like a good guy, no matter what Jeff's problems are... or may be.

"I'll check on him in a minute." Matt sighed.

Gil spoke up, "I have no clue what that boy's deal is. He's been off since he was a teenager."

"Now, Mr. Hardy, you know all teens are a little off anyhow." Mom smiled. "I know Adam had his fair share of rebellious moments that drove me crazy at times."

"Mom." I blushed. Please not here.

"But all kids do, I guess." She trailed off, taking another bite.

"I always thought Jeff would grow out of it. But, the boy's still.." Gil shook his head. "I just don't know. He's 32 for crying out loud. He should be a little more respectful. He never calls, never visits anymore. He just.." He trailed off and shook his head again. It was like he didn't even know his own son.

I looked down and stared at my plate, using my fork to stir at my corn. From what I already saw from Jeff, it was like he was still a teen stuck in a grown up's body. He even acted and looked like a kid. I looked back over at Jay. He had went back to his food. Why let the brooding younger Hardy brother spoil anyone's fun. No one else seemed really phased. Maybe they were all used to it. Jay and Matt had been dating for nearly a year now. I haven't been around Matt as much as Jay has, but Jeff is never around. In fact they said he moved like four fucking hours away and never comes around.

"Honey, stop playing with your food and eat." I hear mom scold casually.

Moms never get out of this type of behavior. Oh, shit. I'm such a clueless bastard. Jay told me the Hardy brothers lost their mom when they were young. I think he said Jeff was just 9 when she died of.. I think he said it was brain cancer. Well, shit, no wonder Jeff's screwed up. Poor little guy. It must have scarred him worse than his brother since he was so young. Maybe today makes it harder. It's Thanksgiving after all, a day to be grateful for all we do have. But, to some, a day to be regretful as we are reminded of all we've lost.

My heart sorta dropped then. My father walked out before I was born. Son of a bitch didn't even wait till I was born before he decided I wasn't worth loving. I don't know where he is, or what the hell he's become, or if the fucker is still even breathing. Not that I care. He can fucking rot.

"Babe..? Adam? Ad..am..?"

I almost jumped as I felt a hand gently shake my shoulder. I gaze over at John, he looks at me with concerned eyes.

I wet my lips and mentally shake it off. "Um, sorry, babe.. what?"

"You okay? You're not touching your food." He points out.

I smiled. So sweet and naive sometimes. He's can be a doll when he wants to be, but I doubt he'd understand right now.

"I'm fine, sweetie. Just thinking about something." I muttered.

Mom looks up at me, concerned as well. "What's that, hun?"

Jay looks at me now. Okay, feeling like I'm on display. Why'd I open my mouth?

"Just stuff. Personal stuff. Don't worry about it." I replied, taking a drink of my beer.

Mom sighs and goes back to her food. Jay's still looking at me oddly. I shrug at him and he turns his head and looks back over to Matt. I picked up Johnny's left hand and kissed it lightly before bringing it back down and holding to it under the table.

Jay's whispering to Matt, they're talking quietly. Other people at the other end of the table are talking and going on, but I'm paying them zero mind. My mind wonders to my mom. With as much as a loath my father, I am thankful most for her. She raised me on her own. I met Jason Reso when we were children. We became close. I dunno, it was one of those things like when you find your soul mate, like you just know they will be apart of your life forever. In him I found my brother. He was the brother I never had. He always stayed over and my mom became his surrogate in a way. She'd always joke that she was going to steal him and keep him for her own. Tragically, Jay's parents died in a car wreck when he was just 13. He went to an orphanage for a short while. Mom decided to adopt him. It took awhile and it was hard, but he eventually became my legal brother. It's amazing that one woman raised two teenage boys on her own. But, she loved us. Took care of us. We never had to do without. I feel for Jeff in away. He reminds me of Jason. I mean my father left me, but both of Jay's parents died horribly. I remember how he'd have nightmares and wake up crying in the middle of the night and I'd hear him and sit with him till he went back to sleep.

"I think you need to go check on your brother, Matthew." Gil spoke up.

"Yes, sir." Matt nodded as he got up and went in that direction.

It seems a little odd that the Hardy brothers weren't closer with what they went through. Losing their mother should have made them closer... A commotion from the direction Matt went breaks me from my thoughts.

"Dammit, Matt. I'm not a fucking child!" Jeff yelled angrily from behind the bathroom door.

"Jeff, I.. I just ask if you were okay. Everyone's worried about you. I'm worried about you." Matt called gently.

My eyes narrowed. Jeff sure was acting like a prissy brat.

"I'm fine. Go back to dinner, I'll be there in a minute." Jeff yelled back, his words sounded stressed.

Matt sighed loudly and made his way back to the table.

"Everything okay?" Jay asked as Matt pulled out his chair.

"Peachy." Matt sighed as his head fell into his hands, the loose ends where his long dark hair was secured by his ponytail falling around his neck. Jay instantly began to rub Matt's back as an act of moral support. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"He needed to get out. He's been kept up like a damn hermit since he's left here." Gil replied.

"I dunno.. I don't know what his fucking problem is. Everytime I ask him something, he snaps at me. I can't.." Matt looked back up. "I can't deal with him anymore." He stopped as Jeff walked back in the room and scooted his chair out, literally flopping down.

"Jeffrey, behave yourself." Gil warned.

Jeff had his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. The boy was shaking like a leaf. I leaned back some. I wasn't about to risk touching him and setting him off on me.

"I'm not doing anything. I just needed some privacy in the bathroom and he has to come banging on the door like I'm doing something wrong." Jeff defended through clinched teeth.

Matt's head dropped again. Everyone else was either politely ignoring it and off in their own little world, or watching like this was a soap opera.

Jeff shot his brother a deathly glare before he got back up. "I'm done."

"You haven't ate anything. Now sit down and eat." Gil warned.

"I'm not hungry right now. Just leave my plate out and I'll eat later." Jeff offered.

"Boy, if you don't eat it now then you don't get it later." Gil warned. Jeff twitched.

"Dad, it's alright. Let him go. I'll save his plate. He's fine." Matt responded, looking at Gil, then at Jeff.

Jeff huffed and left the table as Gil threw up his hand at him. I sighed and redirected my eyes back to my plate, that was intense.

--xx--

The autumn breeze felt nice. The coming of winter hung in the air thickly and there was a chill in the air that felt wonderful on my face. I stood out on the porch leaning with my back against one of the two white pillars that connects with the awning overhead. Just watching the sky like I used to when I was younger and less overworked. Mor doesn't work. He got fired last week for his shirts being too tight and his jeans too low. He wanted to file a discrimination case. I have no clue why. Nor do I care. I have became his sugar daddy. Insert sarcastic laughter here. He may lose his apartment. Like it'd matter. He has more of his shit at my house anyway and he's always staying with me in my condo. I live maybe five minutes from Matt and Jay. Jay recently moved in with him. It's strange that we're not on the same block anymore, but we see each other everyday almost. We work different jobs at the same company. Matt and Jay both have jobs and Jason asks me everyday what the hell I see in Morrie in there. I don't know. He was a hott guy I met at a nightclub, we got to talking, I took him home.. The rest is just history, I guess.

Randy can't much stand him. Randy is my roommate, we're close friends, have been since mine and Jay's college days. Jay and I shared a room and Randy Orton shared a room with some prick named John Cena next to ours. I never liked that kid, but Randy I liked. We kept in touch and no matter what rumors you here about us, we never dated or did anything else. But, Randy fell on some hard times and needed a place to stay, so I allowed him to for awhile. He pays rent and helps with bills and whatnot. He gets to spend today with my and Jay's other friends. Chris and Mike. They live a block from us. They recently decided to start dating. Boy what a mess that will be. Mike is an arrogant club DJ/party boy and Chris is a struggling musician and bartender. They work the same club of the week nights. They coincidentally live right across the street from one another on the same block.

Jay and I have known Chris since high-school. And we met Mike a couple of years ago at the club. He began sneaking us in for free, so we tolerate him. Gil lives an hour away and our mom lives 25 minutes away. Matt's friends live close by as well. It's just sorta strange to me why Jeff would leave and travel so far away.

The sound of the door opening and shutting back with a bang breaks me from my thoughts. I turn my head and see Jeff just collapse down on the middle step of the three step porch. His hands instantly thread through his hair, which now that it's let down, I can see it's dyed purple and blue with a small blond patch right in the front. Jeff doesn't acknowledge me, just stares at the ground. Finding something brutally fascinating about the grass. I stood erect and made my way over to the steps, casually sitting down next to Jeff and resting my elbows on my knees. Jeff looked up and scooted away some as if I'm made of fire and he's doused with gasoline.

"What? Do I smell or something?" I quipped, actually sniffing my shirt. Nope, I'm fine.

"Nah, man.. I'm just.. never mind." Jeff gazed back down.

I bit my lip, studying him for a second or two. He has this hurt/kicked puppy look on his face. He appears more than troubled. His eyebrows are furrowed and his bottom lip couldn't stick out any further without him tripping on it. He looks so sad and alone that I am fighting the urge to hug him. Jeff rakes his hair behind his ear, his nails are painted black and there's this odd tattoo coming out from under his sleeve and running along his right hand. It looks like a vine pattern.

"Nice tats." I pointed out.

Jeff looks at me confused. He's gorgeous too, it's a shock he's not with anyone.

"Your tattoos." I repeated. "I have some myself."

Jeff looks coldly at me. My blood almost freezes. I swear he snarled. Now fight or flight would tell me to run for my life. That this kid may be trouble and I don't want any of it. But, there's something about him that has me fascinated. Captivated. Some thing that I can't quite put my finger on, but I'm yearning to find out.

"You wanna see?" I asked, taking my jacket off. Jeff shyly turned his head for a second and I hear him take a small breath. I am wearing a long sleeve and roll it up to show him my sun tattoo first since it's on my left arm. He glances back at me cautiously. His green eyes scan over my ink slowly, as if he's reading me while 'reading' my tattoo work.

"Got anymore?" He asked softly.

I nodded and turned my arm over showing him my cross on my forearm. Jeff looks it over and I switch and show him my two on my other arm. One's a star and the other is a skulls and stars design. Jeff shifts my way a bit for a better look, and I show him the one on my other forearm. The words 'RISE ABOVE' in bold letters across a banner. Jeff studies it as he did the others and slowly reaches out to touch it with two of his fingers. His touch is incredibly light and his fingers are cold from being outside. I feel this odd twinge run through me. I can't describe it, but it feels kind of nice.

"Can I see yours?" I asked casually.

Jeff retracts his hand and flinches back a bit. Dammit, thought I was making a connection.

"W..what?" He asked shakily.

"Your tattoos?" I ask. Really it's an innocent enough question and he's acting like I'm threatening him.

Jeff just shook his head and looked down, wringing his hands together between his legs.

"O..okay.." I put my jacket back on and sat there quietly, letting it go. Jay means a lot to me and Jay's obviously crazy about Matt, so I'm not going to do anything to upset Matt's brother. "So, where ya staying, Jeff?"

"I was supposed to stay here.. but, um.. I don't think I want to." He responded as his thumbnail found its way to his mouth. The guy's trembling a bit. But, that could be the cold in the air.

"Because of the argument?" I asked.

"Hey, man, I don't need the fifth degree, okay?" Jeff snapped defensively.

"Sorry.. I'm.." I nodded and got up. Jeff looked up at me as I stood erect. His eyes are inquiring. "I'm going to go in, okay?"

Jeff nods as I leave him there. I could feel his eyes on me all the way inside. I dunno what that dude's problem is, but not knowing is going to drive me mad, unless I get away from him.

"Y'ready to go, babe?" Mor asked me as he closed his blackberry. Who the fuck does he text?

"I dunno, lemme see... Jay?" I called, turning the corner that leads to the kitchen.

"Hm, Adam? Uh, Jeff outside?" Jay asked helping with the dishes.

"I'm going to get going, boys." Mom announced, hugging me and pecking me on the cheek.

"Okay, mom, thanks for stopping by." Jay smiled as she does the same with him.

"Be careful, Ma." I added.

"I will, see you guys later." She is in a rush as she leaves out.

"See ya, mom/ma." Both me and Jay replied at the same time as usual.

"You leaving me too?" Jay asked.

Jeff came in as I open my mouth, plopping down in a chair, looking utterly exhausted.

"Yeah, I need to make sure Randy didn't invite a bunch of his friends over to trash my house." I said just as Mor leaned against the wall, texting again.

"Yeah, or Chrissy and Miz didn't come over and invite a bunch of those pathetic morons they know from that damn club to trash the house." Johnny smirked.

"You're boyfriend is hott but shallow." Jay grinned, sucking mashed potatoes off his thumb after he had stuck it in them as he picked up a plate.

Mor flipped him off, never taking his eyes off his blackberry.

"I know. But, he gives excellent head." I quipped, sticking my tongue out.

I received a bird too. I turn my head as I hear Jeff huff loudly. I have a second to wonder what the hell is on his mind before I am jerked away.

"Can I borrow you?" Jay asked, pulling my arm and leading me down a hallway.

I look back then turn to Jay, my mouth forming the letter 'w' as I silently begin to ask why he pulled me out like that.

"Jeff is threatening to get a motel for the night. Matt doesn't want him doing that. And don't be mad at me, but I offered for him to go stay with you for the night." Jay explained, looking up at me all hopeful that I will save his butt. The problem with his theory is; Jeff is so pretty and Randy, Chris, and Miz are so horny and can be real assholes when it comes to the pretty ones.

"And what about Randy and Mor? I only have two rooms, Jay." I reminded.

"I know that Mor sleeps with you in that humongous bed of yours and Randy can either take the couch, or let Jeff take the couch. Look, Adam, Matt and his brother have this rocky relationship. They have had since they lost their mom. The main reason Matt wanted Jeff to come up for a few weeks was so they can work on that relationship.. or at least try to. Jeff doesn't want to stay here and Matt doesn't want to force his hand, so I just thought he'd be okay to bunk with you till Jeff is more comfortable around his brother." Jay whispered quietly.

"And let me guess, you're suddenly Doctor Phil?"

"Please, Adam." Jay begged, holding his hands in a prayer-like position and sticking out his bottom lip. "For little ole me?"

I sighed rather loudly and deliberately. "Jay, why can't Jeff stay in a motel? He's a grown man for heaven's sakes."

"Well, for one, it's not like Jeff is made of money. And two, Matt's afraid Jeff will leave if he goes to a motel." Jay informed.

"Couldn't he do that at my house?" I countered, folding my arms to make my point.

Jay whimpered in frustration. "Maybe. But Matt thinks if Jeff's around people and is having a good time, he won't want to."

"What about Shane and Shannon? I thought they were supposed to be like Jeff's best friends." This argument is totally not going my way.

"Jeff grew apart from them too over the years. As well as his father. We picked you because you're irrelevant to Jeff's past." Jay argued. "You know? Kinda like a third party type of deal."

"It's just because I lost when you drew sticks isn't it?" I grinned.

"I drew for you." Jay pouted.

I sighed. "Fine a couple of nights, then the Hardy baby is either back here or somewhere else."

Jay sighed relief and grinned, as he wrapped his arms around my neck. "Such a lifesaver. Thanks to you I get laid tonight."

I shoved him away and winced. "Thanks for sharing. Ugh!" I pretended to gag.

"Welcome." Jay replied smacking his lips arrogantly. Apart of me hated having to cave. The other part likes the idea of getting a chance to figure out Jeff. And suddenly I feel bad for looking at him like he's a science project.

--xx--

I walked back in as soon as Matt tossed a pillow at Jeff. "Get your shit, you're going to Adam's."

Jeff looked up at him, then over to me. I shrugged, feeling helpless for him. Jeff gazed back down and stood up to go get his shit.

--xx--

Mor threw his coat off and sashayed into the living room. He's still texting. I'm going to take that damn thing and hide it. Jeff was following reluctantly behind me. He doesn't want to be here as it is. I feel kind of awful for acting like I didn't want him here.

Randy was watching football in the living room. "Hey, ball-sack's back." The short haired brunette called from the couch.

"Wassup, twat." Mor shot back, not looking at Randy.

I sat down the bag of Jeff's that I was carrying and shot Randy a closed mouth grin. "Hey, Rand.. How was dinner?"

"Chris is a lousy ass cook. We ate McDonald's instead." Randy smirked, turning off the TV.

I shook my head and turned back to Jeff, he's holding to two of his bags himself. "Just sit them down, I'll get them."

Jeff just nodded slightly and sat his bags down.

"Who's this little tart? You and Mor having a threesome?" Randy smarted. He's joking. He knows it gets under my younger lover's skin and that's why he does it.

"Shut up, Orton." Mor snapped, tossing a nearby remote at Randy's head.

"No, asshole. This is Matt's baby brother; Jeff. He'll be staying with us for a little while. He's taking your room, you are on the couch." I informed.

"But, I pay rent, Adam. I pay for that room." Randy argued.

"It's just for a couple of nights." I glared at him, my hands on my hips. I'm in no mood for his bullshit.

"I'll take the couch, Adam. I'll be fine." Jeff's voice draws my attention towards him.

"I'm sorry, Jeff." I mutter, realizing that we are talking about the dude like he's not here. "Randy, this is Jeff Hardy. Jeff, this is Randy Orton." I introduced them.

Randy waves at him and Jeff just nods. I rubbed my temples as I began the climb upstairs to my bedroom, I just want to crawl in bed and forget the world. I quickly change into my sleeping pants and an old t-shirt before heading back down to the living room. Randy and Mor are arguing over some stupid video game. Jeff is still standing in the same spot I left him in, watching.

"Damn you, queer, that's cheating!" Mor shouted.

Randy snickered. "You're just jealous, you homo."

"Hey, I told you guys to watch the bigotry slurs when we have company." I scolded.

"It's not bigotry. We're all gay." Randy countered, pushing wildly on the little buttons of his controller.

"Yeah, what is that, like being homophobic against ourselves?" Mor asked.

I sighed tiredly. "We have company. Randy, if you're going to bed get moving. I'm sure Jeff is very tired and would like to get some rest, since you insist on him taking the couch."

"I told you the little tart could take my room, I'll stay up all night anyhow playing this." Randy smarted. He yelped as I slapped him in the back of the head. "Hey, man, that's not nice!"

"Fine, for that, come on, Jeff. I'll show you to your new room." I said in Randy's direction.

Randy begins mocking me under his breath and that gets him another slap.

"Hey, stop it, dammit!" Randy shouted, insulted.

Mor laughs and that starts them bickering as usual. I ignore them and grab two of Jeff's bags and motion for him to follow me up the stairs. Jeff quietly follows. I drop the bags on the floor.

"Okay, here it is. It isn't fancy, but Randy is a bit of a slob. I wouldn't touch anything, it may be contaminated." I said as I shoved some junk off the bed and to the floor. "There's extra sheets if you need them."

Jeff shook his head and raked the hair out of his face. I stare at him for a bit. He appears so lost.. like he's trapped in this whole other world and he can't get out. How does a boy that beautiful end up so sad?

"Alright then. See you tomorrow, I guess." I start to leave and Jeff moves so I can pass him. I turned in the doorway and asked, "Do you want breakfast, or do you want to just sleep till lunch?"

"I dunno." His tone is lack-luster and drained.

"Okay. Night, Jeff." I closed the door as I left on my way to gather up my boyfriend and go to bed myself.

**

* * *

Adam's POV didn't want to let me go. I dunno, I've been told that I write Adam well, but, his POV sorta kills and destroys me when I try to write it. I am beginning to get starved for Jedam again. Adam still doesn't know why Jeff is strange, and Jeff's still not trusting. (sighs) I shall follow where it leads. Since Jeff's in dismay, I let Adam explain the situation with Jay, etc. Like 'Adore' I'm rewriting some history's here, so this is NOT true the superstar's real lives. And it's making me twitch that Adam doesn't want to viciously maim Jeff in here, it's like he's not interested in his appearance much :P Jeff's POV returns next. Maybe. **


	3. Restless and Wrecked

**LegacyChick, thank you :) RyanNeroSkylerHardy, thanks, updating, XD. redsandman99, from chp 1 & 2, glad you love it. But, I'm not quite ready to get to the bottom of Matt's deal yet ;) Animal Luvr 4 Life, was that a good or bad 'Aww...'? I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, hopefully, hehe. takers dark lover, thank you :) slashdlite, naturally Addy's curious about Jeff, c'mon, it's being written by me :P Everyone sans the Hardy brothers are in the dark on the whole thing. NeroAnne, it's always Adam ;) It's not about me liking or hating Cena, I just think it's funny when Addy hates Cena. AnonymousPunk, I hope it becomes Adam/Jeff myself actually :P Seraphalexiel, sweet Addy is so win! Matt..? That's a gray area. Esha Napoleon, thank you :) Dark Fae Angel, I know, I noticed the sad Jeffy trend I have pulling as well. It's his pouting on SD, I tell ya! Christy is now in charge of the dart guns. Since he's the only somewhat sane one in my head. Well, Evil Matty's coming up (winces) P.S. Yeah, I know. Luckily Jeff muse crashed shortly after.**

**

* * *

Forever Broken;  
Chapter three/ 'Restless & Wrecked'  
Rated; M/ L, S (voyeurism, anal, fisting.. then rape, Hardycest, spanking, fingering, anal, forced orgasm, underage)**

(Jeff's POV)

I twisted the covers tightly around my fingers. I had fucking tossed and turned all damn night. I felt sorta bad for being bitchy to Adam earlier. He agreed to let me stay here. I may not like the thoughts of being here period, but I like here a hell of a lot better than Matt's. I couldn't sleep in his house if I tried. What if he..? What if he wants..? I whimpered in frustration. I can't even fucking think about what Matt could do.

What was that bastard's problem? He fucking acted like he doesn't know why I hate him. Fucking delusional and happy. Yeah, he's fucking happy! Up in his nice little house with a sweet guy who is absolutely fucking clueless to Matt's crimes. Must be nice to live in a damn fairytale. But, they're all just like Matt. _'You're so pretty, what's a nice thang like you doing here?'_ Even Adam must think I'm just a worthless hole to fill. He didn't even want to take me in. He has a boyfriend. A nice, ditzy little boyfriend that he probably...

_'You liked touching him. Don't you fucking lie.'_ Matt's voice rang in my head, what he would have probably said to me. _'He probably wanted to fuck you on the porch steps. That's all by fucking hell you're any good for, you little slut.'_

I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair, yanking as hard as I could till I felt the my scalp stinging like it was being attacked with needles. I am panting heavily, sweating in the cool moonlight that pours from the window. I swallowed, sighing hard as I tossed off the covers and got out of bed.

_'Adam didn't say where the bathroom was.' _I think to myself as I stumbled out into the hallway. Using the wall to feel my way in the darkness.

I walked past a opened door. It's a closet, filled with clean towels and rags and some extra shampoo and blankets and cleaning supplies, etc. I kept on till I encountered another room. This one's the bathroom. I bit my bottom lip, gazing on down the hall. There's another room, with it's door half way open and a tiny bit of bluish light pouring out onto the floor. It must be Adam's. Slowly I creep up to it. Holding one hand in the other for moral support. I don't know why, but I'm fucking curious. I shouldn't be doing this. But, there's something odd that draws me to the light. Like a fucking bug towards a zapper, towards its death. The floor is soft and silent. No creaking. Not like I remember.

I licked my chapped, cracked lips as I approached the door, carefully peeking past the crack and looking in. I hear moaning. Painful-like sounding moaning. I swallowed thickly, seeing Johnny as he is straddled across something on the bed. As I focus in, I see it has long blonde hair. Adam. Mor's completely naked, his back arching as he wiggles his hips back and forth in a dance-like motion

"Fuck, baby.. uhm.. so good.." The brunette groans.

I stepped back, feeling light-headed. He's fucking him.

My eyes gaze back up slowly. Adam's hands reach up and grasp to Johnny's hips, pulling him closer. Mor flips his long hair over and leans down, kissing the blonde as Adam begins thrusting upwards. His cock sliding in and out of the smaller male so easily. John arches forward, he is on his knees over Adam, spreading himself further apart. He's being fucked. He's has a dick up his ass and he's loving every second of it.

I flinched, hearing Adam groan deeply followed by the smacking sound his lips makes as he kisses Johnny on the neck.

"So fucking hott.. you like that.. Like me fucking you so hard?" Adam coos.

I cringed. Matt used to say some of the same fucking things. How is this guy enjoying what Adam is doing to him? Doesn't it hurt? It always hurt me... Made me feel dirty. Dirty. So fucking dirty and used. I held my breath, needing to turn away, but I couldn't. Adam's holding to the younger man. Adam's kissing him, whispering things in his ear as his cock thrusts up inside of him.

"I need your help, Adam.. please.. use those magic hands of yours to make me cum.." Mor whimpers. He's sounds like he's in distress, but he's enjoying it.

"Is that what you want, huh?" Adam moans, raking his fingers along the brunette's cock.

"Um-hum, baby, I wanna cum all over you.." John suddenly whines like a two dollar whore as Adam takes a hold of him, jerking him roughly. Johnny has his face buried on Adam's chest, his hips raised up in the air a bit and I barely see Adam's hand as it fists the younger man's cock.

Mor begins to shudder and shake violently, moaning and panting as I'm sure he released.

"So nice.. so hott.. so fucking tight.. Uhm, baby.. you feel so good.." Adam purrs.

I whimpered silently hearing Adam grunt loudly as I'm positive he got his fill. I backed away, turning quickly into the bathroom and flipping on the light and the overhead fan. I don't realize I am shaking all over till I flip the toilet seat lid back and am once again on my knees in front of it, throwing up what little Thanksgiving dinner I did manage to choke down earlier. I'm trying to be quiet, but I am so failing. This fucking hurts and it fucking sucks. I wish it would stop. I'm dry heaving now and I don't hear the door open or see anyone come in. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a voice.

"Jeff, you okay?"

I turned my head to see Adam. Concern written all over his face. He's wearing a shirt and dark blue sleeping pants now. I shook my head and turned it back to the toilet bowl. God, my fucking chest aches. It won't come up all the way.

I hear the faucet squeak as the water's turned on. Great, now I have to piss on top of it all because of the fucking water running.

"Don't fight it. Just relax and let it come. It will hurt more if you fight it." Adam says as he crouches down beside me and hands me a wet washrag.

I glanced over at him and took it from him weakly. I'm trembling all over and I feel faint. I put it against my forehead and the coolness of it feels nice.

"You okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Adam asked calmly.

"Fuck no." I painfully groaned. Doctors like to probe and ask questions. They'll hurt me too. They always do.

"Alright. I'll, uh.." Adam stands back up. I looked back at him, almost wanting to beg him not to leave, but not being able to form the words. "I'll be in my room if you need me. Just yell, okay?"

He nods at me, then leaves me. I got up and flushed the toilet, twice. I had to brush my teeth and rinse with mouthwash again. I feel like shit. I feel so drained. I should have never came back. But, I needed to.. I felt like I had to.. I dunno, apart of me wants to resolves things. Find out why Matt did what he did and why he acts like what he did, never happened. The problem is...? I sighed. I'm too fucking tired to deal with this shit tonight. I need some fucking sleep and that's fucking impossible.

--xx--

_"I can't believe you, Jeff. What the fucking hell are you fucking thinking?" Matt yelled as he drug me into the house by my wrist. I stumble clumsily after him. Dad is gone tonight, Matt is watching me for the time being. If dad knew half of the shit Matt puts me through, I wonder would he leave me alone with him?_

_No, if he knew I'd be in a juvenile facility. Matt says I bring it on myself. Matt says they'd think I was a whore. Over and over he says it. Matt slammed the door shut behind us and locked it up tightly._

_"Lemme go, Matty, please.. I wasn't doing anything. He was talking to me, I swear! I told him to go away. I didn't want to play." I begged, trying in vain to pry myself from my brother's strong grip. My wrist is hurting from the way he has it bent. Matt yanked me around and I feel a pain go up my arm. He grabbed hold of my other wrist and shook me hard._

_"I bet you didn't want to play with him." Matt growled. "You're just proving you're a filthy whore. Do you want the neighborhood to think you're a whore, Jeff, huh?" He barked, holding me tightly._

_"I didn't.." I whimpered as Matt threw me down on the couch. _

_"You're fifteen fucking years old." He reminded me and he pointed off into the distance. "He's 24, Jeff. That's too old for you." Matt was still freaking out over the older brother of one of my friends being nice to me. It was nothing more than an excuse to hurt me again. A blatant excuse._

_"He was just being nice, Matt. Jeez, calm down." I snapped, covering my ears as he began to rant again._

_"Calm down? Calm down?! You'd of liked it if he'd of gotten ahold you, wouldn't you, Jeff? He'd of loved to gotten ahold of a pretty boy like you." Matt grabbed at my clothes, yanking me up amongst my protests and struggles. Matt drug me around to the couch arm._

_"Please, stop.. I wasn't doing anything.. I swear.." I pleaded. I'm trying my damnedest to not cry. If I cry it's only going to piss Matt off even more. _

_Matt forced me to bend over the couch arm and held me down. I tried to raise my head up, but he shoved it back down onto the cushions. _

_"You fucking move, and you'll get it worse. Do you hear me?" Matt warned._

_My heart was pounding heavily in my chest. I am so fucking scared I can't breathe. I have never set him off this badly before. I'm in deep shit and it's probably my fault. I shouldn't have talked to him. I should have ran away and not said anything. I watched Matt as he located my backpack that I had left in the living room after I had done my homework. He began rummaging through it, and picked out my pencil case. He unzipped it and dug around inside till he found my ruler._

_I was shaking and scared, but I did it anyway. I got up and darted off, only to be caught by Matt and drug back to the couch. His arm was wrapped around my waist, holding me to his side as he picked up a towel from the clothes basket where he had just done laundry and laid it over the arm of the couch._

_"Please.. please.. don't do this.. it'll never happen again. I promise.. Matty! No no.." I'm ignored as I am tossed back over the couch arm screaming and pleading. Struggling uselessly as he holds me down. _

_"You were a very bad boy, Jeff. And bad little boys have to be punished, or they never learn right from wrong." Matt is panting. It could be from tossing me around, or it could be that he finds some sort of sick fucking pleasure in this whole demented act._

_"I'm sorry, Matty.. please.." My heart clinches tightly from fear. I might just die right here and not have to endure humiliation. The cruel shit is; it feels that way, but that's not the case._

_"No, Jeff, what you did was wrong. You did wrong. Now, you have to be a man and accept your punishment. You have to own up, Jeff." Matt dictated as he jerked my pants down. I was hoping he'd leave them up. _

_Matt ran the ruler over my boxers, tracing the form of my butt. I have begun sobbing softly now. Waiting for it. Dreading it coming. _

_"I'd stop that right now, if I were you. You're only making this harder on yourself." _

_Matt continued to hold me down as I bite on my thumbnail of my hand that's laid beside me. Gasping loudly out as Matt strikes me across my ass with the ruler. I felt more tears make their way down my face as I begun crying harder. Matt growled at me as a warning before striking me with the thick hard plastic thing again. But, it hurts so bad and Matt's hitting me so hard. I yelled out loudly, arching forward as another sharp pain goes through me as Matt hits me again. _

_"The more you cry, the harder you're going to get it." Matt warned. He stuck his thumb down in the waistband of my boxers, playing with it, taunting me._

_"No.. please.. no.. I'm sorry.. I'll be good.. please.." I sniffled, trying desperately to hold my breath and choke back tears. _

_"I think these need to go." Matt sighed nonchalantly._

_"No.. don't.. please.." I collapsed down onto the cushions, sobbing harder as I felt my underwear being jerked down. I feel sick to my fucking stomach being exposed like this with him. Vulnerable._

_Matt lightly began running the ruler over my bare flesh. My body tensed up as chill bumps formed on my skin. I screamed, my whole body lurching forward as I feel the sting of the ruler connect with my exposed bottom. My flesh is already burning and hurting and I'm writhing in pain, clawing at the upholstery on the couch. Matt wasted no time in slapping me again and again. I holler out with every blow, crying harder underneath it all. My chest is aching. It's then I realized I was holding my breath in trying to keep from crying and screaming. Matt hit me harder, causing me to gasp out and release that damn breath. My hair and skin is wet from my tears and I'm going to have bad bruises I will have to hide._

_"Such a bad bad boy, Jeffrey... Should'a listened to big brother. I only do this shit for your own good and you are never grateful. I could let them take you away. Would you like that, Jeff?" Matt demanded as he ghosted the ruler over my raw and aching skin. I'm hurting so bad right now. _

_"Matty, it hurts.. please.. I'm sorry.. I didn't know.. please.." I broke off sobbing as he started to rub the thing sideways between my asscheeks. I feel the edge of it grazing my asshole and I tightened up. Matt brings it back up, then down, treating me like I'm a credit card swipper. _

_"You're gonna be a good boy, Jeff?" Matt asked._

_I nodded and sniffled, "Y..yes.. I p..promise.. I'll be good.. Just please.." I'm gagging on my own fucking snot and tears and he doesn't fucking care. _

_"I don't believe you, Jeff." He said sinisterly before striking me again as hard as he fucking could._

_"Ah! Please..! Please.. I'll be good, Matt.. I'll mind, just please.. stop.." I begged, trailing off in a series of pathetic incoherent whimpers and whines. I felt like dirt. _

_"You'll do what I say?" _

_I swallowed and nodded. "Please.. just no more.."_

_Matt sighed and tossed down the ruler. I'll never look at another the same way again. Matt jerked my pants on off me. I just laid there. Wanting to kick at him, but being afraid to. Matt yanked my hips out some from the arm. I am crying softly as I feel his hands trailing around to the front part of my waist, brushing across my skin as he feels of me. Touches me. I flinch a bit as his fingers dance dangerously close to my crotch. I wanna tell him no. I wanna yell for him to stop. But he may whip me again. Matt's hands traveled back around to the back of me and down to my thighs and in between them. I am frozen stiff. Scared as I can be. This isn't right. This isn't right. Why is he doing this to me? Matt's right hand rubs up and down my inner left thigh as I feel his lips graze across my raw skin and he kisses softly where my welts and bruises will be._

_"So beautiful, Jeff.. I'm only trying to protect you.. there are bad people who want to hurt you." Matt's a fucking hypocrite. He's fucking hurting me. _

_Matt's hand moved further and I felt him rubbing me from between my legs where he is behind me. I whimpered pitifully, feeling myself stiffen up. I hate him touching me. But my dick loves it. Why do I get hard when I know it's wrong? When I know it's dirty and bad?_

_"So slutty, and pretty. Such a pretty little asshole.. so tight and pink.. You like what I'm doing to you. Stop whining like a puppy, Jeff. You fucking like it and you know it. Your acting only makes you look like a liar." Matt taunted sadistically._

_What does he want from me? To beg for more? Matt squeezes me softly, making me stiffer._

_"You're getting so nice and hard.. You like me rubbing your dick for you.."_

_I buried my head in my hands in the cushions, trying to tune him out as he went on about how cute I am, how hard I am, how pretty my asshole is.. Matt let me go and started gently rubbing between my asscheeks, rubbing his middle finger over my asshole. I tightened up as he played with it. I don't want this. And I can't tell him, all I could do is whimper and whine and that only made him harder. Matt got up and pulled a tube out of his pocket. It's lubrication. I jump as the top is popped and I hear Matt squirting it out on his fingers. _

_"No.. please.. not this, Matt.. please.." I am hoarse from screaming and my voice is badly strained. My throat is so sore. _

_"Shh.. you said you'd be a good boy, now. You don't want it worser than you're gonna get it. I suggest you hush up." What burns me up is he said it calmly. Like a medical doctor would if he was telling you how to put ointment on a scab. _

_I shuddered and flinched as I felt the cold ass gel-like stuff be spread between my asscheeks. Matt started rubbing it over my asshole. Pressing firmly to see if he could enter. I held my breath waiting to feel the pain of him invading me. Matt, switched to his thumb and slid it past my opening. I winced as I felt the digit stretching me. Matt was moving it in and out now. Trying to get me adjusted for bigger things. My heart clinched as he pulled his thumb out._

_"That's it.. you're doing real good, Jeff.. You're being such a good boy." Matt cooed. He held me apart, slowly sliding his middle finger inside of me. _

_I cried out and dug my nails into the cushions. Matt wasted no time in finger-fucking me, slowly at first, then doing it harder, rougher. Matt rubbed my back with his left hand as he held me down. Purring to me like what he was making me do was natural and loving. Matt twisted his finger some, curling it up and fucking it in and out of my unwilling hole. I hissed, feeling burning pain as he added another finger, wriggling them apart to stretch me, doing it rough and impatiently. _

_"Please.. Matty, it hurts.." I'm sobbing harder now. _

_"Shh, I know it does.. But, I have to get you ready.. You're being so good.. Don't make me punish you again. I don't want to.." Matt's breathing is hitched in arousal. He's the only one enjoying this twisted idea he calls love and protection. _

_I whimpered as he pulled his fingers out and lifted me up. Matt turned me around and pulled me close to him, taking hold of my head with both hands before kissing me softly on the lips. My eyes are shut tightly. I whine, choking back tears as I felt his tongue try and enter my mouth, but they're pressed tightly together so he can't. Matt pulled back and I felt his eyes glaring at me. _

_"Kiss me back, Jeffrey. If you don't, I'll make you kiss somewhere else." Matt threatened. _

_I whimpered as he pressed his lips back to mine. But, I don't want to do that so I kiss him back, allowing him to slip his tongue inside my mouth and lap at my own. Hating myself for it. Matt is fighting with his belt buckle and pants, getting his cock free. He was already hard. He broke the kiss and wrapped his arms under my legs, lifting me up, sitting me on the couch arm. He lays me back on the cushions, scooting my butt out some on the arm and spreading my legs apart. My right leg is rested on the back of the couch as he holds to the other. _

_"Matty.. please.. No.. no.. please.." I beg him._

_He ignored my tears entirely as he took hold of himself, stroking his cock a bit and aiming it at my asshole. I flinch and began struggling uselessly as it touches me. Matt is tapping it lightly against my opening, taunting me. I took a deep breath, wincing loudly as he pushes the head past my entrance. Excruciating... agonizing pain shot through me, and it's almost too unbearable to take. Matt stopped for a second before shoving a little more in, causing me to nearly lose my breath and scream out. _

_"Please.. stop.. I can't.. Matt.. please.. Oh, god.. stop.." I pleaded through sobs and soft gasps. Trying to reason with him. With my brother. It does no good and I scream again as he pushes on inside my unwilling, tired body, holding me down firmly amongst my struggles. _

_I feel myself being stretched and ripped up. It feels like he's stabbing me with a knife. I know he doesn't poke me much, he usually just touches me.. or makes me touch him. But, it hurts so damn bad I can't fucking see for the pain. Matt's eyes scanned over my shivering body as he took hold of my hips, rubbing them up my form and back down. Letting them dance across my tummy and up my chest. _

_"No.. p..please.. j..just stop.." I whimpered, my teeth chattering in pain as he begins to thrust. His cock causing me to cry out everytime he plunges inside me. _

_Matt clamped his hand over my mouth to muffle my screams and shouts. "Shut up, Jeff.. if anyone hears you, you know what will happen. Just relax.. You feel so good.. Why can't you see how good you feel..?"_

_I am whining under his hand, my treacherous dick I swear is getting fucking hard with every thrust. _

_Matt licked his lips as he studied me. "So beautiful, Jeff.. so needy.. Look how hard he's getting.. He looks like he wants attention." _

_I shook my head no as hard as I could, even though Matt was still holding tightly to my mouth. _

_He stopped and held still. "Remember what we talked about?"_

_I shook my head. Oh, I remember, but I don't want to do it._

_"Sure you do. You know it felt good.. C'mon, do it.. Rub him for me, Jeff.. I wanna see.." He coaxed._

_"No.. No.. please.. I dun wanna.." It's badly inaudible under his hand._

_"Do it." Matt commanded as he grabbed my hand and placed it on my cock. "Do it, or you will regret defying me.. C'mon, Jeff it's not that difficult... Rub your cock for me.." _

_I shut my eyes as I nervously wrapped my fingers around my penis. My hands are shaking. My cock is aching so damn bad and I don't realize it till I touch it. I begin stroking myself slowly, hating that I am allowing him to manipulate me like this. Hating that my own brother has me so terrified of him._

_Matt picks back up, shoving into me deeper, nearing my prostate with ever thrust. I can't take this. Why won't he stop? It fucking hurts. _

_"Harder, Jeff." Matt groaned as he watched me. I feel dirty with him looking at me._

_I shake my head again. I hate doing it in front of him. _

_Matt growled in agitation and swatted my hand away, taking hold of me and rubbing up and down my length. _

_"Ooh, so hard.. You fucking like it, you damn little liar.. I hate when you lie.. It's supposed to feel good.. you're supposed to enjoy it.. You wouldn't get hard if you didn't.." He grunted._

_I pulled his hand away from my mouth. "No.. no.. I don't like it, Matt.. please stop.." _

_"You damn little liar.." He taunted me as he grabbed my head and held it down to the cushions. Keeping me from arching up as he hit my prostate, giving me that little burst of unwanted pleasure._

_"Stop.. it hurts so bad, Matt.. please.. stop.." I screamed as Matt began pounding me harder, grunting and moaning. He's sick! Sick to want to fucking do this to me! _

_Matt's jerking on me harder now. It feels so good.. but, so wrong.. so sick.. I must be sick. Sick like him.. I feel my climax building and I whimpered. I don't want it.. but, I can't help it. I let go all over his hand. He has another towel in his left hand and is catching it as my dick spurts cum. I'm quivering and shuddering under it. My throat and my chest hurts. My asshole is burning like fire. I'm wrecked. _

_"That's it.. cum for me.. you're so pretty when you cum.. See, it feels good.. just let it feel good." Matt purred, still jerking on my cock, getting all he can out of me as he continues to pound me. _

_I laid there, letting him. Whining in agony. I wish he'd stop. I wish he'd leave me alone. _

_"Oh, fuck.. Jeff.. so nice and tight.. such a good little slut.. My little slut.." Matt moaned, coming inside of me, burning me. Making me filthy and disgusting. _

_My body's limp as Matt lifts me up, holding me as he kisses my neck. I can't make him stop this shit. I am powerless to make him stop this fucking shit. _

--xx--

I woke up gasping. My cock hard as fuck. This isn't right. This is fucked up! I pull back the covers and scream in frustration. My boxers are wet and I'm sticky. Hastily I pull them down a bit to get some air so I can cool down. I fucking feel like I'm on fire. Matt's even manipulating me in my damn dreams..

"Fuck! Fuck! No.." I whimpered, jumping as the door was threw open.

I looked up and see Adam standing there, shocked look on his face. He stares at me for a second. Gaping, his eyes wide and non-blinking. Oh, fuck. I swallowed and looked down. Shit.

"What the hell, man?!" I shouted as I covered up.

"Oh, shit.. Jeff.." Adam covered his eyes and turned away, still holding onto the doorknob. "I'm sorry, Jeff.. I heard a scream. That was rude to barge in. I'm sorry.. I.." He trailed off, which seems to be a problem with him, and closed the door.

I sat there a minute, listening to my own deep breathing in the darkness. My erection was gone, I think. I flushed, literally feeling my color drain from my face. Adam saw me.. and he.. And I.. Shit, I couldn't much make head or tails of that. Adam stared at me.. but, he looked just as scared as I was. And the worst part was; there's this part of me that didn't mind that he saw me. A part that liked him looking at me.

_'Oh, fuck. Matt was right. I am a slut!'_ I collapsed back onto my pillow, as I burst into tears.

**

* * *

Okay, even I feel really really bad after that one. Matt is so fucking sadistic! Jeff is messed up, and Adam's still in the dark. As for Matt's odd behavior; I'm not ready to completely reveal his deal. Imma work on Jeffy first. But, of course Matt wasn't just gonna tell everyone of his friends and family members and lover's friends/family members, etc that Jeff was behaving strange b/c he molested him when they were teens. That would be awkward for all involved... yeah, I got work to do here, lol. And as far as Adam, Randy, Mor, Jay, Gil, everyone else (excluding Matt and Jeff) etc, they are in the dark about Jeff's behavior. **


	4. Broken Dreams

**I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, I know, poor thing. Seraphalexiel, I have interaction planned for Jeff and Matt later, hehe. Yeah, I'm prolly going to hell too. There should be more Adam/Mor out there (shrugs) RyanNeroSkylerHardy, awe, sorry your Jeffy muse got scared. Poor thing. Sadly mine doesn't fear much of anything. redsandman99, speechless, huh? Wow! takers dark lover, yup, one could wonder :P slashdlite, hum, maybe. At any rate, poor Jeff needs to be fixed. Nialon, thank you :) Animal Luvr 4 Life, glad it was a good aww, XD. Jeez, I would have been hella embarrassed too! NeroAnne, hey, I've gave Adam to Randy too! Okay, maybe that dun count, lol. Hehe, you just enjoyed that, didn't you? Eh, I sadly enjoyed it myself. Dark Fae Angel, it's not just b/c he pouts. Jeff's just the torture-worthy type. Maybe he should fear me O.o No, I also feel that Addy shouldn't be with anyone sans Hardys. Maybe my Jeff muse has influence on that (sees Jeff muse tapping foot) P.S. Thanks to recent cookie related events. **_**Matt muse: (groans loudly)**_** I have learned that Matt muse is actually worser than Jeff when hyper! InsanityPrevails, thank you, XD. Updating. AnonymousPunk, yus, Matt's evil :P Thanx!**

**

* * *

Forever Broken;  
Chapter four/ 'Broken Dreams'  
Rated; M/ L (adult content)**

(Adam's POV)

I stood outside Jeff's door.. or well, it's technically Randy's, but for the time being it's Jeff's.. even though it's actually really mine, since I pay the majority of the bill. But, that's just me taking my focus away from the thing at hand. I swallowed, taking a moment to just calm down after what I saw. That's an image that's going to be stuck in my head now.

I pause, hearing sobbing.. Is the poor kid crying? Jeez, I didn't mean to make him upset. It was an honest mistake, I heard a scream, I thought he was throwing up again. Matt said he may have a stomach bug. Shit, I probably embarrassed him. Truthfully I was embarrassed for him. If that were to happen with me, I'd die of humiliation. It's not that I regret seeing him naked, even though it was very brief and kinda dark.. I just.. That was a private moment and I should have knocked.

Shit, I feel like shit now. I didn't mean to make him cry. I wish I could go in and talk to him, but if it was me I sure as hell wouldn't want to be confronted for awhile after that. I mean, I barely know the guy and he barely knows me. If it'd of been Morrie or hell even Randy I walked in on, it'd be different because I've known them way longer and there's a better level of comfort. I mean if it was Randy, shit, I'd just laugh at him and enjoy watching him turn red. But, with Jeff it's far different. That boy is seriously.. seriously.. Well, I'm not sure. It's like there's pieces to him missing.

Dammit, I feel like a father who just walked in on someone else's kid whacking off. It'll be awkward if I tell him it was a natural thing. Damn you, American Pie. If Mor ever makes me watch that again, I'll kill him. I made my way back to the bedroom.

"Where did you go?" Johnny asks, raising up.

"Thought I heard Jeff vomiting again. I think I walked in on him doing something, uh.. personal." I said as politely as possible, getting under the covers and wrapping my arm around Johnny as he snuggled back up to me.

"I think I saw the little freak watching us earlier, he probably had a wet dream and had to take care of it, and since he's lived alone so fucking long he doesn't know how to be quiet." He said nonchalantly.

I stared at him like he was nuts. Giving him that 'you're such an inconsiderate drama queen at times' look.

"What?" He blinked looking up at me.

"That wasn't very nice." I scolded calmly.

Johnny shrugged. "Yeah, well, it wasn't nice to watch us either." He said as he snuggled his head back into my chest.

"How do you know he was watching?" I ask, nuzzling my head against his. "Maybe you were fantasizing about him watching and you just mistook that for reality."

"No fucking way. He's not my type. Too freaky and trashy.. That whole reject motif he has going creeps me out." Mor pretended to shudder. "Besides, I saw the little tart in the mirror."

I sighed. "I'll look over you because I know you're just being jealous."

Mor scoffed. "Of him? Bullshit. I'm more afraid Randy will steal you from me." He quipped.

"Just do me a favor, okay? Stop calling him freak and tart and all those other little 'Imma jealous drama queen so I have to call people names' names."

Mor rolled his eyes and huffed. "Alright. But, only when I'm around him or you. I'll use them around Randy instead."

"You're too kind." I smirked, kissing him on the cheek.

--xx--

I managed to get a couple more hours of sleep. Well, I wouldn't count the whole two hours because I kept waking up. John slept soundly though, in fact he's still asleep so I just left him in bed and got on up. Ever get that feeling that something isn't right about something, or someone? Well, I have that feeling about Jeff. He's been strange since he arrived yesterday. I wonder if he's like this at home? I soon find myself in the kitchen, absentmindedly getting ready to make breakfast. I yawned as I got down the pancake mix. This is what I'm fixing, anyone who don't like it can always go to McDonald's, fix their own damn food, or simply do without.

The thought crosses my mind that the thing so perplexing about Jeff could just be a simply stomach virus. It is getting cold out, winter is coming up and it is cold and flu season. I'm so wrapped up in what I'm doing and thinking and not what I'm thinking about doing that I don't hear Jeff come in. I turned and nearly collided with him. Jeff lets out a startled yelp and jumps back. I sigh, breathing deeply now. That scared the shit outta both of us. Least we are awake now.

Jeff lets out a deep breath and loosens the grip he has on his shirt in front of his heart. "S..s..sorry, Adam.. I didn't expect you to turn around so quickly. Just wanted juice."

I rubbed the back of my neck, chuckling inwardly. That's the most I think I've heard him talk that wasn't violent yelling at Matt.

"It's okay.. I didn't think anyone was up. Help yourself." I motioned toward the fridge and stood out of the way. Jeff literally inches his way around me. It's sort of unnerving. I feel like I'm unclean or something.. unless he's a germ-o-phobic or something. Let's see then, shall we? I opened the cabinet and got him out a glass, waiting till he turned around and sat the carton down on the table before sitting it down to him.

Nope. Jeff took the glass and muttered a small, but cute thank you before he began pouring it.

I watched him as he put the juice back up and sat down in the chair. Both his hands are tucked inside the arms on his long-sleeve as he takes hold of the glass with both hands. But, it is kind of cold and the juice I know for sure is cold... Jeff looks down at a spot on the table that has a bit of sunlight peeping through the window and washing over the hard wood. He's got that look in his eyes that states he's not here but trapped in thought. Jeff takes one hand off the glass and props his elbow up on the table and his head on his fist. He begins biting on his bottom lip, gazing off into the distance. I swear, I've never seen anything so adorable... It takes me two solid minutes to realize I am staring at him. I'm glad he never bothered to look up. I redirected my eyes and got back to my batter.

"Want pancakes?" I asked.

"That's fine, I guess." Jeff muttered, still staring off into the distance.

--xx--

After breakfast we relocated to the living room. Randy who was still sleeping on the couch, just grumbled and got up and headed to 'his' room to catch some more sleep. Well, we got this Friday off to have a three day weekend, so why not?

"Anything you wanna watch? Play video games..?" I asked, flopping down on the couch and propping my feet up on the coffee table.

Jeff shook his head. He didn't look at me, just clutched to one arm with the other hand as he stared at the ground.

"Wanna sit down? I won't bite. The couch won't bite." I smiled, patting the seat beside me.

Jeff glanced over at me and sucked his bottom lip back into his mouth before sitting down a spot from me.

I took a deep breath, and held back a yawn. I'd like to just go back to bed, but I'd also like to talk to Jeff before they got up and started their bullshit. "So, what do ya do for a living, Jeff?" I asked, slowly taking a sip of my coffee.

"If you ask Matt, he'd just tell ya I'm a struggling artist who's going nowhere important in life." Jeff muttered, looking down at his hands.

I licked my lips, tasting the almost bitter taste of coffee. "Artist, eh?" I flinched when a drip of the hot liquid sloshed out and went on my hand. I winced and switched the cup to the other hand

"Just silly paintings." Jeff replied, obviously 'silly' was Matt's opinion.

I wiped my hand off on my pant leg. I wasn't badly burned. "We all have dreams. We can choose to follow them, or ignore them."

"S'that how you ended up working at some stiff company?" Jeff asked. When I looked over at him he was looking down.

"No." I said, taking a deep breathe. "I was trying to better myself. I wanted to be a rockstar."

"Why?" Jeff said, finally looking up at me.

I shrugged. "Idolized KISS growing up."

Jeff actually cracked a smile.

"I take it you think they suck to, hm? Yeah, so does Jay." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, man, it's cool. You like what you like..." He said, looking down then back up. "So, why didn't you go off and become some big rockstar?"

"Well, it turns out, I apparently can't sing for shit." I replied, taking another sip.

I actually got another laugh out of him. This is good. It's like I can feel some of the tension leave him. He's relaxing. That's good. And he's adorable when he smiles.

"What about you? You do anything to support your dream?" I asked.

"I have a friend back where I live.." He trails off and rolls his eyes. "He got me a job at a grocery store, stocking shelves and shit over night. It's not like I'm making millionaire money, or anything.. I get by."

I nodded. "Chris is hounding me to buy out the night club that we usually go to on the weekends. I really love that place and they're gonna sell it soon if I don't take them up on their offer." I know it might not be important to him. But, I felt like I needed to say something to someone who was just really out of the loop. I can't talk to Mike or Chris, that's for sure.

"So, why not buy it?" Jeff asked, making small talk, I guess.

I sighed and put my feet down on the floor. "I just don't think I can run a nightclub. But, Mike and Chris may lose their jobs and they really love what they do. Chris is a bartender who likes to talk and he gets to know all these people and listen to all their problems and give them advice. Mike, the club DJ, is a social butterfly and loves the fact that it's because of him that people are swaying and having a good time on the dance floor. He helps them relax and cut loose. Chris' band Fozzy plays every weekend. It's not like they're mega famous or shit like that, but it helps Chris live his dream, and it makes people happy to hear them. He just loves those times when someone whose been at the club and has seen them will see him out in town and ask if they're ever gonna release a record. We started going to that nightclub a couple years back and met Mike. He's even the one that got Chris his job and his gig. I'd hate to see them lose that little piece of happiness in their lives."

"The new people who own it night not kick them out though." Jeff replied. He had been listening to me quietly while I uselessly rambled on.

I shook my head. "No. They already said they were turning it into a restaurant or tearing it down."

"That really sucks, man." Jeff said lowly.

"Yeah, I know. But, I can't afford to take on this project. It's not that I don't want to.." I sighed.

"You're just afraid it will fail and then you'll be left with a broken dream that you can't get back." Jeff said, I stared over at him, he was staring numbly at the blank TV screen. Maybe he knew a thing or two about broken dreams.

I shook my head. "If it fails, that's a big risk."

"Have everyone chip in. Y'know, co-own it all together?" Jeff offered quietly.

I scoffed at that. "Everyone can't get along enough to do that. I like Mike and Chris, I just can't trust them as far as I could throw them."

"I dunno, you look like you could throw them pretty far." Jeff said sheepishly. I blinked and I swear as soon as I looked at him, he blushed. I don't think he meant to say that out loud.

"Well, I do work out.. but, Miz is a little hefty, and Chris is a little soft. They'd be pretty hard to throw" I smirked, turning it into a joke for him.

Jeff swallowed and looked down.

"What about you? What do you do to let off steam?"

Jeff shook his head.

"Come on, everyone has something they like to do to clear their head. Painting can't be all you're about. Me, I work out, I listen to rock 'n' roll.. Mor likes to do that Taekwon Jujitsu or whatever the hell it is. Randy works out.. bothers me when I'm at the gym. Chris has his band. And Miz..? Miz eats junk food and watches reality TV." I quipped. I actually don't know much about Mike. He does like junk food though.

Jeff smiled again, but said nothing. Okay then, least I got pretty far with this. I started to get up, stopping and turning my head back when I felt Jeff moving. He was looking down as he removed his long-sleeve, he had a white tank top on underneath and a tattoo all the way up his right arm. Vines and all kinds of designs and shit. He looked up at me shakily. Almost afraid to make eye contact. For someone who seemed like they couldn't stand to be touched, he sure had a lot of ink.

"You.. you wanted to see them yesterday. I like tats." He muttered as I looked them over.

"Who did all this?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"You know Shannon's tattoo shop? I usually get it worked on there but occasionally I go to this other place not far from where I work. There's this guy Mark that I know pretty well." He mutters.

"You two..?" I inquired.

"Hell no. He's like 13 years older than me.. that's too old.. That'd.." Jeff stops and shuts his eyes.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Jeff?" I asked against my better judgment.

Jeff shook his head and appeared to be fighting the shakes.

"Girlfriend?" I tried.

Jeff shook his head again.

Damn, hard to believe that one. "Hm, sucks being single." I know that well. John's been my first serious boyfriend since.. well, basically since college. I never did that much dating. Okay, I lied about the serious thing. I honestly don't know what you'd call me and Mor.

"I'm.. need to go.." Jeff shook his head and reach for his shirt and I swear I don't know what came over me. I sat my coffee down and grabbed his arm.

Jeff looked up at me, green eyes staring dead at me and right through me at the same time. They were so beautiful, so lost and conflicted. Jeff is breathing sorta heavy, he looks unsure and afraid, yet he hasn't pulled away. And we just stare at each other for a moment. His lips are parted and I see the pink tip of his tongue creep out to wet them. Jeff swallows hard and I almost felt bad that my cock twitched. He's so damn beautiful. I don't know what's coming over me. I'm lost in him. Trapped. My eyes scan his features, those emerald eyes, those full lips, right down to his jawline and further to his throat and neck. There, right there. I want to be there.

Before I could stop myself I am leaning closer to him, my face mere inches from his. I wet my lips and move closer... I stop before my lips touch him, Jeff turned his head away before glancing back at me with just his eyes. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Swallowing thickly.

"Sorry.. I'm sorry.." I let go of him and got up, raking my fingers through my hair. Jeff's looking up at me, his eyes unblinking. His lips are slightly parted like he wants to speak but can't. I leave him at that moment and retreat to the kitchen.

Dammit! That was so wrong. I almost made a fucking move on my brother's boyfriend's younger brother. Knowing full on well that I have a boyfriend of my own. I sat down in the chair. My head falling into my hands heavily. I let out a deep breath. Ignoring hearing heavy footsteps race up the stairs and hearing the bathroom door slam shut. That was probably, most definitely Jeff. Fuck, I screwed up. I screwed the fuck up.

I closed my eyes. What the hell is my problem? I wanted to kiss Jeff. I about did. Why? I just met him yesterday. And I haven't been able to push him from my mind. Seeing him naked didn't fucking help. It's all I've thought about. Shit. I screwed up. I probably single-handedly made Jeff want to go home and I was supposed to be trying to help prevent that. I opened my eyes. Listening to silence.

**

* * *

Damn, I wanted them to kiss. I have proven I have self control! See, I actually have it! I think Addy's finally developing a crush. I need back on this one (psycho ones totally aside) I was having lotsa fun with it (grinning sinisterly)**

**Okay, yeah. I know. I admit the last chp was beyond cruel and disturbing. Poor Jeffy's having a hard time dealing w/ the fact that someone can have sex and enjoy it. And as far as the spanking. I don't condone it either.. unless it's consensual. Some people like to be spanked and some people like to see people get spanked, but I'll readily admit that what Matt did to Jeff w/ the ruler was sick. **

**Hm, Adam? You can prolly guess since this is AU, that he was never married/divorced twice and Amy never happened and therego no Matt/Adam hate. Thought I'd take that little conundrum out of the equation. **


	5. So Worthless

**I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, yeah, prolly. Esha Napoleon, yes, I actually do, lol. Addy dun't. Not when Jeff's involved :P redsandman99, hehe sorry. Curse that self control problem I apparently have. Dark Fae Angel, nope. Awe, I lurv Fozzy. Mor vs Jeff, catfight for Adam? Sounds fun :P P.S. Eh, Matty muse got over the cookies. And let Jeff chuck the apples at Miz's head.. he had no say in the matter, but still. JNHwwe, thank you, updating, XD. slashdlite, awe, Johnny dun't know yet. He's just being jealous and catty. NeroAnne, I know, I love KISS. I love that Addy loves KISS.. my brother loves KISS, lol. But, I had to make a remark about them (winces) I'm surprised I didn't let them kiss either.. Serphalexiel, AU definitely makes it easier. It is a horrible choice. I think I have a bad triangle obsession ;) InsanityPrevails, thank you, so glad you're enjoying it, XD. Sorry once again about KISS. They're awesome, I know. Eh, don't worry about long reviews. I appreciate it greatly. takers dark lover, Jeffy needs love.. Matt needs a kick (or something way worse) in the ass. Got it :P AnonymousPunk, that's okay. Thank you, XD.**

**

* * *

Forever Broken;  
Chapter five/ 'So Worthless'  
Rated; M/ L, S (forced, fisting, underage, oral, Hardycest)**

(Jeff's POV)

"Who did all this?" Adam asks. He actually looks amazed by all my tattoo work as his eyes scan them over.

"You know Shannon's tattoo shop? I usually get it worked on there but occasionally I go to this other place not far from where I work. There's this guy Mark that I know pretty well." I answer.

Adam raised an eyebrow, before making a gesture with his fingers. "You two..?"

Hell no. Mark's 13 years older than me. Matt would tell me like he told me thousands of times before that that was too old. That would make me a whore for sure. "Hell no. He's like 13 years older than me.. that's too old.. That'd.." I say, closing my eyes.

Eh, Adam's not so bad. I wish I could tell him everything.. but, he probably doesn't care. I never could tell Mark either. Not that I didn't trust him. Mark was like a second father to me.. okay, he's not old enough to be my father.. more like a trusting uncle. He watches out for me back home.. Course, I don't know if I can call it home.. I don't know what I can call home. This isn't home. Where I moved isn't home. I don't think I have a home. But, Mark helps me out. I trust him and he looks out for me and keeps me safe. Mark thinks I'm germ-o-phobic and that's why I hate to be touched. It's not that I hate to be touched because I feel like someone will rape me. I just.. flash back to Matt everytime I come in contact with someone.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Jeff?" Adam suddenly asked.

I shook my head. And suddenly I feel faint. I don't like these types of conversations. They make me so uneasy.

"Girlfriend?" I know it's not Adam's fault. He doesn't know.

I just shook my head again.

Adam looks at me thoughtfully. "Hm, sucks being single."

"I'm.. need to go.." I shook my head and reach for my shirt. I need to just go now. But, I freeze as Adam grabs my arm.

I looked up at him, just staring. For once I actually don't feel threatened. I actually don't flash back to my horrid childhood and Matt is far from my mind. Adam's looking me over. I wonder what he's thinking. Does he see me as a freak too? Is that what all the pondering and questions were? My pulse has quickened. There's this part of myself telling me to pull away.. but, there's this other part that doesn't want to.. That part that really likes how Adam's fingers and skin feels on my own. That makes that dirty feeling come back. Cause I swear I want him to touch me more. I like how's he's looking at me now. With Matt I always hated it. How his touch felt. How he'd look at me.. what he'd do to me.. and how he'd act about it. I hated it.. But, Adam just stares at me. And I stare back. Wetting my lips before swallowing. I see Adam's top lip twitch, he's breathing hard now. I know that look.. and from him, I sickly like it.

Adam's leaning closer to me now.. I can feel his soft and warm breath on my face.. Is he.. gonna kiss me? He's so close.. My heart races.. So very close..

And here I fucking recoil.. I turned my head on instinct.. Looking back at him to see he's stopped.. Wait.. stopped? No. Don't stop.. please...

"Sorry.. I'm sorry.." He lets go of me, getting up and raking his hands back through his hair.

And all I can do is stare up at him. Why did he stop? No. He was gonna kiss me.. and I sorta wanted him too.. but, he must not like me that way.. Fuck, Matt was right.. I am a whore.. A disgusting whore.. Adam doesn't want me.. He has a boyfriend.. why would he want me? I'm flawed and dysfunctional when Mor is so pretty and perfect. I swallowed, biting my bottom lip as he leaves me. Holding back tears, I get up and race up the stairs to the bathroom. Slamming the door shut behind me and flopping down on the toilet seat as my head falls into my hands. Gasping as I try to hold back a sob.

_'You liked him touching you, you filthy slut. Don't fucking lie, Jeff.'_ Matt said in my head._ 'But, Adam doesn't want you. And if he did, it'd just be as another hole for him to fill.. Too bad at the last second he realized he had a boyfriend.. he doesn't need someone as pathetic as you.' _

"No.. shut up.." I whimpered, clawing at my hair harder.. I wish the fucking voices would stop.. I hate them! Why won't they stop and let me be?!

_'Who would want you, Jeff? You're broken. You're damaged. You've been that way since mama died. They all wanna fuck you, Jeffrey. They all wanna piece.. but, they'll never love you. You're so worthless, you fucking slut.'_

I'm crying now. My heart is aching painfully in my chest as I try to tune out the voices. But, I fail. I know it's the truth. I almost feel like I'm slowly dying. But, that's not the truth. I'm alive and trapped in this hell, with no one to save me. I'm hopeless.

--xx--

_"Come on.. Let me touch you, Jeff.. come on.. it'll feel good.. You want to feel good, don't you..?" Matt purred._

_"No..no.. Matty.. please.. Don't.." I pleaded as he held my hands down, fighting to slip his hand down inside my pants._

_"Stop fighting me.. You know I'm going to take what I want from you.. it's best you just cooperate and stop acting like a bitch..." Matt growled, jerking me around and taking hold of me inside my pants, fondling me as I struggle._

_"Stop.. Matty.. no.." I'm panting now. Half out of fear and half out of unwanted arousal._

_Matt let me go and tossed me down on the bed on my back as he fought to get my jeans unzipped and to hold me down at the same time._

_"No.. please.. don't do this to me.. You're hurting me, Matt!" I yelled. His elbow jabbed into my stomach as he held me down._

_Matt yanks my jeans down and then my underwear before standing up. I tried to cover myself as he sat down on the bed with his back against the wall, grabbing me under my arms and pulling me up to where I am sitting between his outstretched legs._

_"Stop fighting me, Jeff.. I will make it hurt.. You don't want it to hurt.." Matt threatened, wrapping his legs around my legs and using them to hold them spread apart for him. He wrapped his left arm around my chest and held me tight against him._

_I can't control my shaking. My heart is in my throat. He had locked the door and no one's home and there's no telling what he has planned. He's seems pissed off and not in a playing mood. Matt's right arm wrapped around me, slowly slithering down my torso and under my shirt. I feel Matt's lips on my neck as he kisses my skin. Matt's brushing his hand lightly up and down my stomach, rubbing my tummy lovingly and teasing to go lower. _

_"Please.. stop.. please.. don't do this.."_

_Matt shushed me and covered my mouth with his left hand. "Oh, Jeffrey.. so beautiful.. I like playing with you.. You're so soft and innocent.. I can't help myself, Jeff.. You make me so crazy.. I can't help but want to touch you.." Matt licked his lips before kissing my neck again. It's like the fucker's trying his damnedest to justify how he treats me. It's just fucking sick!_

_His fingers are dancing lightly right above my cock and in my head I'm cursing it for twitching. For entertaining the fact that it could fucking like this._

_"Do you know what you do to me?" He panted heatedly. "Such a little slut.. always whining that you don't like it.. but, yet.." Matt stuck out his tongue and licked my neck as he traced his fingers over my cock._

_I whimpered as I got harder under his touch.. Matt took hold of me. Holding to my body tighter as I started to try and wriggle free._

_"But, yet he always gets so hard when I touch him.." Matt growled finishing his previous taunt._

_All I could do is whine as Matt stroked my cock, rubbing up and down its length slowly at first.. I cried out as Matt went harder. Matt jerked me around and used his legs to spread mine further apart and keep me still. _

_"You're so fucking hard.. you little whore.. little lying whore.. I should force you to suck me off for lying to me.." Matt warned._

_I shook my head, whimpering the word no as I reach up and tried to pry his hand off my mouth. I screamed as Matt stopped long enough to pinch me hard on the thigh._

_"Stop fighting me, Jeff.. You're not gonna win.." Matt rubbed my inner thigh, letting his fingers trace over my skin where he pinched me. "You're so selfish, Jeffrey.. And you're such a dirty little liar. I should tell them what you do and how you are.. I should let them take you away." Matt pinched me again._

_I cried out and tried to grab his hand, but Matt grabbed my hands and held my wrists down with his right arm as he reach down and took back hold of my unwanted erection. I closed my eyes, crying shamefully, and just letting him do it. Hoping it'd be over soon._

_"That's it.. see there.. you're so nice and hard.. Just relax and enjoy it.. You're supposed to enjoy it.. It's normal to enjoy it.." Matt cooed, kissing my cheek and neck. I shuddered as his lips roamed my flesh. Brushing along my shoulder before nipping me on my back._

_Matt jerked my body again, grinding me into him. I cried harder when I felt that he was aroused. I shivered as Matt ran his thumb over my cock head, scratching the nail across the tip before taking hold of my cock from the underside and stroking me roughly._

_"Please.. stop.. stop.. no.. no, Matty.." I whimpered through Matt's hand. I feel so dirty. I am so hard and so aching and it feels good to my body. I hate my body for feeling this. I don't want it to feel good. I don't want it to get hard like this. If it didn't maybe Matt would leave me alone. I feel myself bucking involuntarily. Soft regretful moans escaping my throat._

_"That's it, baby.. Uhmm.. cum for me.. You know it feels good.." Matt taunted._

_I whined pitifully as I felt myself cum all over his hand. My body shaking and my legs going weak. It feels good, but it feels sick. Matt's kissing me on the side of the face. Whispering to me and causing all kinds of unwanted chills to run all over my body. _

_"Good boy, Jeffy.. see, was that so hard?" Matt purred, moving me off him and shifting some on the bed. _

_I lay on my side, sniffling and feeling disgusted with myself as Matt began pulling at my shirt to get it off. _

_"No.. please.. Leave me alone.. Don't.." I hid my head in my arms as he succeeded._

_Matt started to work on his belt and his jeans. "Come on, I want your mouth.. I know you can do that, Jeff. It's just like giving it a little kiss."_

_There is nothing fucking little about what Matt wants me to do. Matt lifted me up to his lap. Threading fingers through my hair and yanking it up for me to follow. I shout out in pain and allow myself to be drug to his lap as I laid facing his crotch. I close my eyes as Matt takes his cock out and starts to stroke himself. I shuddered, whimpering and shaking my head as I felt the head press to my lips and taste the bit of precum already on my lips._

_"Come on, Jeffrey.. Just give it a little kiss.. That's all I want. Press your lips to the head and kiss it." Matt urged._

_He yanks my hair again when I don't mind him. I yelled out and found the head pushed past my lips. _

_"Come on, Jeff.. remember what I taught you." Matt sighed, getting very irritated. I can hear it in his damn voice. _

_I'm scared to death actually. I know if I don't do it, he'll rape me again. I try to block it out as I begin to gently nibble on the head, sucking on it like it's a piece of hard candy or a sucker and trying my damnedest to make myself believe that's what it is. Matt groaned, massaging his fingers in the back of my head._

_"Ah.. that's it.. You're so good at this.. Uhm.. shit.. Lick it, come on.." _

_Without thinking about it, I use my tongue to lick around the head. This is not right in any fucking way._

_"Ohh, right there.. Uhm.. you got a talented little mouth. Least you're good for something." Matt smirked. "Now suck on it.. there you go." He's panting deeply._

_I shivered, feeling Matt's fingers running down my bare body. His eyes are darting from my body to my head in his lap. I slide my lips slowly down the shaft a bit, sucking some as I do, bobbing my head some. Matt tosses his head back, growling his pleasure._ _I feel disgusted with myself.. but, I don't wanna get raped._

_Matt then shoved me away and my heart dropped as he stood up, lifting me up and pulling me to sit up with my back against the wall on the bed. I just go limp. Like a doll in his arms. I try to avoid Matt's eyes as he straddles over top of me on his knees._

_"Open up, Jeff.." Matt sways, twisting his fingers in my hair._

_I closed my eyes, opening my mouth as I felt Matt's cock push past my lips and down my throat almost. Matt pulls back out, tapping his cock head on my lips and tracing them with it before pushing back in._ _I can hear him grunting and moaning as he begins to thrust, taking my head in both of his hands as his fingers entwine in my hair._ _Matt's gotten rougher now and I choke as his dick hits the back of my throat. He does it again, groaning when I gag._ _I reach up and started clawing desperately at his arms to get him to stop brutalizing my throat. Matt just grabbed my hands with his left hand and held them to his side, holding to my hair with the right hand as he fucked my mouth and throat raw._

_"Oh, fuck.. yeah.. such a tight little throat.. Uhm.. fuck.. like stuffing your mouth with my cock.. you fucking tease.." He grunted maliciously._

_I whimpered, swallowing a bit. I didn't want to because I knew it'd egg him on, but I had no choice. He's hurting me everytime he hits the back of my throat. Matt growled, wiggling his hips some before jamming his cock inside my mouth as far as it'd go._ _I whined. Feeling like my throat would start bleeding any second. I'm not gonna be able to talk tomorrow... maybe not all week._

_"Ohh.. that's it.. so fucking good, Jeffy.. I love your fucking mouth.. you cockslut..." Matt taunted, getting off on my misery. Sick, demented bastard that he is._

_He hits the back of my throat again and I gag, coughing and choking as I taste cum shoot down my aching throat. That burns like fucking hell and I end up jerking my head away, feeling hairs literally rip out of my skull as I start coughing and spitting out the cum. Matt's panting angrily as he grabbed my hair, raising me up and glaring at me. Oh, fuck, I must of ruined his orgasm._

_"You think that's fucking funny, Jeff?" He snapped._

_I shook my head and grabbed to my sore throat. "No.. no.. Matty, I'm sorry.. I couldn't help it.." I was cut off by a hard slap. _

_"You worthless little whore."_

_I cupped my cheek as I felt Matt get up. I buried my hands in my face, fearing the worst. I have had it now. I screwed up big fucking time.._

_But, instead of being grabbed or hurt, Matt walked out and slammed the door shut. It doesn't matter. I'll probably get it later. _

_I raised up, rubbing at my throat and gazing around. I swallowed a bit, trying to keep from crying. But I can't help that gasp that escapes my ravaged throat and I can't stop the fucking tears. _

--xx--

I gasp, trying to control my sobs. I had to throw up again. Then I cried some more. Now I have a shitty fucking headache and my chest is sore. I feel like dirt... fuck that shit, I feel lower.. So damn worthless. I jump as I hear a light rapping on the door. I look up and listen quietly. I don't want them to hear me crying. I don't wanna be seen like this. They think I'm fucked up enough as it is.

"Je..Jeff.. I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have made a move on you like that.. I barely know you.. I mean this morning was really awkward and I really acted inappropriately. Please, don't be mad at me. I want us to be friends and I think I screwed that up."

I sniffle, hearing Adam on the other side of the door. He's apologizing? He sounds pretty sincere.

"Can we just start over? I really.. I think I made you feel bad and I hate that.. I'm not this much of a mess.. I just.. I'm sorry.." Adam sighs before I hear him leave.

I sighed and got up, closing the lid on the toilet and sitting down on it as I thread my fingers through my hair. Did Adam just say he wanted to be friends? Does he mean that? Or is he just being nice? Adam's a nice guy. He doesn't know the hell I've been through. I'll give him that. Apart of me wishes I could trust him. I kinda feel like an ass now. Least Adam had the decency to apologize and explain. Taking a deep breath, I get up and turn the water on. Cringing at the sound of the faucet squeaking. I catch some of the cold water in my hands before splashing it on my face, trying to will the redness and puffiness in my face from crying to go away. I spit out some water that got in my mouth as I raise my head, staring into the mirror at my reflection. I swallow as my fingers touch my face.

_'Course Adam only wants to be friends, Jeff.. why would he want more?'_ That voice in the back of my head responds. The one that sounds like my brother.

I gaze back down, watching the water swirl down the drain along with my thoughts.

--xx--

"God, Randy, you're so fucking childish. I told you; R1, R2, L1, Zero, Left, Down, Right, Up, Left, Down, Right, Up.. That's the fucking health cheat!" Mor screamed from the living room.

I sat at the top of the stairs. I had gotten my face and eyes cleared up enough and had taken a shower to ensure I didn't look no more like hell than usual. I watched as Randy furiously typed in the code.

"No, twinky, that's not right! It's; R1, L1, L2, Square, Left, Down, Right, Up, Left, Down, Right, Up.. It has to be!" He shook his head.

"No, the book says right here that's it, what I just told you." Mor argued, pushing the game magazine in his face.

Randy swatted it away. "That book lies!"

"Ugh, fuck you, Randy. You asked for my damn help, then you refuse to fucking take it. Grand Theft Auto's too fucking complicated anyhow." The glitter doll whined. They were playing Vice City.. and Mor was being a drama queen.

"It is not! You just suck at it!" Randy stuck his tongue out, pushing buttons rapidly on the controller as the little dude on the screen entered a car and drove off, attracting the attention of a cop car immediately.

"I suck at it?! I suck at it? Hello, you're already being chased by the fuzz." Mor motioned to the screen with his hand as Randy jumped a ramp, landing perfectly and continuing his run.

"Did you just say 'the fuzz'?" Randy asked, never taking his eyes off the screen and sticking his tongue out in concentration.

"Cops, pigs, poLICE, whatever! Ugh, look out!" Mor screamed, pointing. His body raising a whole foot off the couch.

"Shit.." Randy muttered, flipping the car and pushing the triangle button wildly to exit the vehicle. "Get out, get out, Tommy.." He scolded the little character on the screen. "Ah.. dammit." Randy groaned as the car exploded and the little dude in the Hawaiian shirt was threw through the air, landing dead on the ground before the screen declared that he was wasted.

I couldn't help but snicker as Randy threw a mini fit and Mor shook his head, glaring at him. I jumped as I felt someone come up behind me before sitting down next to me. I turned to see Adam.

"Oh, they go on like that all the time. Don't let them freak you out." He smiled.

I bit on my lip, feeling my heart skip a beat. Why does he have to be so good looking? This would be easy if he was ugly.

"I'm sorry about earlier.. I really didn't mean to impose.. I just.. It was wrong." He said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it, Addy." I said before turning to look back at Randy and Morrison fighting over some type of game mission.

"He's not in there, run up the steps!" Randy shouted.

"What steps?!" Mor shouted. He had the controller now.

"Those! Those steps!" Randy yelled, pointing to the steps on the screen. "Dammit, Mor, he's getting away! You're supposed to chase him and follow his ass back to his hide-out!"

I held back a laugh as Randy literally jumped up and down.

"Addy?"

I looked back over to Adam, he had a confused look on his face.

"Did you just call me Addy?"

I nodded. "You not like it?"

Adam smiled and raked a strand of his blonde hair behind his ear. "If that's what you want to call me, Jeff.. then that's fine."

I nodded and looked down.

"So, are we cool then? You're not mad at me?" He asked, leaning back on the step behind him and propping himself up with his elbows.

I shook my head and looked up at him. "Yeah, we're cool."

Adam smiled again. "Good."

We both turned our heads when Randy let out a loud dramatic gasp.

"You wrecked my Infernus! Dude, I loved that car!" Randy shrieked like it was the end of the world or something.

Mor scoffed. "Big deal, those cars are fucking everywhere."

"But.. but, that one was blue!" Randy whined childishly.

"Also, blue cars are everywhere." Johnny pointed out as a blue Infernus drove by on the screen.

"But, that car was awesome! It was good to me. I never could flip that car, man.. That car was indestructible. Till you got a hold of it!" Randy pouted.

"Whoops." Mor replied lack-lustered.

"Whoops, huh? You dun even care that you totaled my car. I'm done playing with you." Randy folded his arms and turned away from Mor, huffing loudly.

Morrison shrugged and picked back up the controller and continued to play by himself. "Fine. I'll just play alone then."

Randy huffed again as Johnny just laughed at his juvenile behavior. I turned back to Adam to find he had his hand over his face. His long blonde hair hanging down and almost covering it completely.

"I'm ashamed of them. I really am." He muttered.

I laughed and took his hand down. "S'okay, Addy, Mark and his brother Glenn are way worse. 'Specially when Glenn's little boyfriend Phil decides to play." Phil's the one who got me the job at the grocery store. I only really know the guy through Mark and Glenn and I don't know Glenn too well. He's all reclusive and quiet. But, they don't bother me much. Mark won't let them.

"Well, then I guess that's okay then." Adam sighed, staring forward. "Look, the guys wanna go to the club tonight. You wouldn't want to go, would you?" He puckers his lips sweetly. I wish he'd stop looking so cute.

"Who's all going?" I ask softly.

"Me, Mor, Randy, Jay.."

"Matt?" I bit my lip, feeling my chest tighten.

"No, Matt has to work tonight. Jay just called me a few minutes ago and said Matt's boss told him he had to come in and work late." Adam explained absent-mindedly, picking at a piece of fuzz on his shirt, he looked back forward and flicked it away. "So, it'll be just us.. and well, Mike and Chris will be there because they have to work, 'cause it's sorta their job." The blonde turned back to me. "But, Jay promised him we'd take damn good care of you and not let anything happen to you."

I wet my lips, staring forward. Really, I wished Adam would just keep me here and really I just wish I could tell him that.. But, I'm sure Adam won't leave me alone in his home (not that I blame him much, he barely knows me) And I wouldn't stay alone with Matt and I really have no one else to stay with. Shane and Shannon and I have grown so far apart over the years and Matt's probably told them a bunch of lies about me and shit. And my dad is basically the same on those levels.

"Unless, you have somewhere else to be?" Adam puts in, looking down.

"No.. I'll be fine, Addy.. We can all go." I replied smally, biting my lip and looking down.

He gazes back up at me. "You sure?"

I nodded and rubbed my palms together.

"Okay." Adam moves to get up. "I'm gonna get ready then. If they start to bother you, just hit them with something, they'll quit."

"Fuck you, Adam!" Mor shouted still playing the game with morbid fascination.

"Rolled up newspaper works fine.. or a skillet." Adam quipped as he got up and retreated to the bathroom.

I looked back and watched him leave. Oh, great, this would be a long night. But then again, maybe I need to get out and do something other than dwell on Matt.

**

* * *

M'kay, getting Jeff to open up and come out of his shell a little. Yus, he's supposed to be conflicted. About Matt; fuck, he seemed angrier in that one. Sorry, Jeffy.**

**Mor and Randy? I am loving them. And they were playing GTA; Vice City for PS2, b/c it's one of my favorite games :P I dun own that game or the uber awesome Tommy Versetti character that heads the game. The Infernus is a car that does show up everywhere in the game.. sans when I really want/need one. This car hardly ever shows up in San Andreas for me though (pouts) I own none of that still. Just play it like crazy and with an unhealthy obsession. Mor's health cheat was correct ;)**


	6. Apple Bottom Jeans

**Cheesy 'stripper' dancing ahead, lol. I luv miss Jeff and Edge, I meant I don't own the marketing rights to the game. I own three of Vice City for PS2. One of 'em warped, had to buy another and the other one is back-up :P Animal Luvr 4 Life, yes, poor Jeffy :( FemSlashVampireNero, hehe, Randy and Mor are cute.. and funny. AnonymousPunk, redsandman99, RRatedauthor, thank you, XD! Esha Napoleon, maybe :P NeroAnne, okay, it does sound a little weird that Matt is a wonderful rapist here, but I dun care, XP. Dark Fae Angel, I dunno, I think it had something to do with Kane and Punk tagging awhile back before Kane went psycho again.. or something like that (shrugs) Yus, you got the muses a stripper pole, lol. P.S. Matt muse hates when I play GTA it mostly, sumthing 'bout my flying skills.. Seraphalexiel, Tommy and the Infernus are my faves, XD. I like CJ from San Andreas though. He's not Tommy, but he's okay. slashdlite, thank you, & so many interesting questions. That all to be revealed :P Nooks, thank you, XD. takers dark lover, yup, I agree :D Thank U.**

**

* * *

Forever Broken;  
Chapter six/ 'Apple Bottom Jeans'  
Rated; M/ L, (drinking, adult situations and the usual incestuous violent theme)**

(Jeff's POV)

Really, I have no fucking clue why I decided to come. The lights are flashing in an array of colors; Green, red, blue, yellow. All in the darkness of the nightclub. I see that there's pinkish lights lining the ceiling as I look up. I am crunched up as small as possible as I follow Jay. Adam is behind me, which is good because I don't wanna fear someone groping my ass. Mor is beside/behind(basically in his arms) Adam. And Randy is behind them in our assembly line.

"Hey, Jay-Jay! Adam! How's it hanging, bitches?!" I hear an obnoxious voice shout.

"Shut the fuck up, Mizzie. Where is Chrissy at?" Jay asks as we approach the source.

Miz looks up and over to the bar, motioning with his eyes. "Working."

"I thought Chris was preforming tonight?" Adam asks, moving me to his right side.

I closed my eyes, fighting off that tingle I felt as he touched me.

"He is, later on." Miz replies. He's going through some wires and shit, probably helping them set up.

"Imma join him. Morrie, want to get shit faced with me?" Randy yells under the music.

"Go on, be there in a little while, babe." Adam answers for him, shoving Mor to Randy as Orton grabs his hand and Morrie is drug off with zero chance to protest.

Adam looks over at me then back at Miz. "How ya like him?" He smiles.

God, kill me now.

"Who's that?" Miz asks, scanning me over. "Can I touch?" Miz grins.

Adam jerks me back and holds me tighter.

Kill me now.

"Hell no. This is Matt's brother Jeff. Isn't he adorable? I get to keep him for the weekend." Adam smirks.

"Awe, but me and Chris could have so much fun with him. I bet he's a squealer." Miz replies, his eyes widened. I hate how he's looking at me. I know he's just an arrogant playboy and probably means nothing by it at all, but still, you never know.

Adam leans over to Jay. "This is exactly why I didn't want him meeting my friends." He whispered loudly before turning back to Miz. "Sorry, Mike, this isn't yours and I'm not sure Chris would appreciate you bringing anyone into your bedroom without his permission. Remember what happened last time you did that? Hm?"

Miz growled and pointed toward the bar. "Go now."

Adam laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me and Jay away.

Jay shook his head. "I'm telling Chris, Mikey-boy."

"Oh, GO ahead." Mike pouted.

I sighed as we entered a table. Okay, they're no worse than Mark, Glenn and Philly back home.

I roll my eyes up to Mor at the bar as I get situated at the table. Randy has had him drinking shots. Mor's wearing these tight ass jeans. The too low rise, boot-cut things are all sparkly and glittery. His shirt is too fucking tight, so he's got it unbuttoned all the way down. He's wearing sunglasses even in the dark club and I swear his abs are bedazzled. He, of course, looks like a fucking model or a rockstar or some shit. Me? I look like trash. I'm wearing baggy jeans, old sneakers, a dirty white t-shirt and a brown jacket. My hair is bunched up into a ponytail while Morrison's hangs freely. Occasionally getting raked behind his ears.

I looked down, studying my nails. Adam is beside me, Jay's beside him currently and Jay and Adam are talking about random shit. They stop as the waitress stops by to take our drink orders. I absentmindedly ordered a Bicardi and I have no fucking clue what everyone else ordered. She returns a short while later with the drinks. I tensed as Adam's hand brushes my leg when he hands me mine.

"Oop, sorry, Jeff." He politely replies.

"S'alright." I mutter, taking the drink. Bowing my head and listening to the music as a distraction.

My head suddenly shot up as I heard Mor let out a delighted squeal.

"Mhm.. my song.. Randy! Randy.. Uhm.. Imma dance."

Randy looked at him unsure. "Man, I dunno if that's a hot idea."

"Fuck you then." Mor stumbled out anyway to the dance floor.

**Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)  
Boots with the fur (With the fur)  
The whole club was lookin' at her  
She hit the floor (She hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

**Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (Ayy)  
She hit the floor (She hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

"Uh-oh, Adam, your boyfriend is dancing again." Jay muttered.

Adam sighed and shook his head as it fell into his hands. "Let him."

I smirked watching the glitter doll as he shoved some guy out of his way. Holding his hand out to them as a signal to back up. Randy followed him, looking down at Mor as the smaller man began wiggling his hips. I shook my head and folded my arms, hugging myself tightly.

**I ain't never seen nuthin' that'll make me go,  
This crazy all night spendin' my dough  
Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go  
Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show  
So sexual, she was flexible  
Professional, drinkin' X and ooo  
Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I Whoa  
Did I think I seen shorty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm makin' it snow  
Work the pole, I got the bank roll  
Imma say that I prefer them no clothes  
I'm into that, I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me, I gave her more  
Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes**

The dance floor has made a way for him now. Mor does a little twirl, ending with the splits. I have to admit, the guy is pretty fucking flexible. JoMo's on his back now with his legs spread, writhing his hips as he slids his hand down his abdomen and taunts going further, only to suddenly flip over to his stomach before raising up to his hands and knees and crawling over to Randy all stripper-like. The smaller brunette basically uses Orton's jeans to lift himself up some before sliding back down to the floor.

Randy huffs, his eyes wide as he tries to reason with Morrison. His hands motioning to nothing in particular as he talks. Mor looks up at him almost innocently and bats his eyes as he sets back on his knees before sliding two fingers inside his mouth and sucking on them. The other hand busily sliding down his stomach as he rocks his hips back and forth.

**She had them  
Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)  
Boots with the fur (With the fur)  
The whole club was lookin' at her  
She hit the floor (She hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

**Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (Ayy)  
She hit the floor (She hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

"This isn't bothering you?" Jay asks, motioning to Morrison and Orton.

"Nope." Adam replies, sipping his drink.

Mor's back up to his feet, his hips swaying in a circle and moving back 'n' forth rhythmically. His back arching with every one of his movements, that can only be described as provocative and horny thrusts.

Some of the morons on the dance floor are panting and sweating now. Damn filthy, horny assholes. They just watch, gaping as Mor's hips wiggle almost uncontrollably to the beat of the song. Randy has shrugged him off now and has left him now to go back over to the bar. I look down as Mor starts to slouch his shoulders in pouting.

**Hey  
Shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans full of gwap  
And they ready for Shones  
Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown  
Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan**

"Come on, Adam! Dance with me, please.." Mor whines as he bounds over to the table.

I look over to see Adam basically pulled over poor Jay and drug out to the dance floor against Adam's wishes.

I watch them heatedly. Mor's dancing around Adam like the blonde's a stripper pole, wriggling his hips in small circles and shaking his ass as he wraps his arms around Adam's neck. Mor lets his hands run down Adam's chest before dipping down to the ground in front of Adam about the same way he did with Randy. His hands are clawing at Adam's jeans as he pulls himself back up, only this time he twirls around away from Adam and bends over further, flipping his hair as he jerks his head back up. I flush as I watch him wiggling his butt back into Adam's crotch.

**One stack (come on)  
Two stacks (come on)  
Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)  
What you think I'm playin' baby girl  
I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands**

**That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder  
I knew it was ova, that Henny and Cola  
Got me like a Soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover  
Shorty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her,  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her**

The rest of the patrons are watching, making 'ooh' sounds and gawking at the display. I can't believe I'm letting it get to me like this. Adam and Mor are a couple. Why should I care? It's not right that I care really.

**Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)  
Boots with the fur (With the fur)  
The whole club was lookin' at her  
She hit the floor (She hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

**Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (Ayy)  
She hit the floor (She hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

Adam's saying something to Johnny and blocking him from groping him as the glitter doll attempts it, arching his hips provocatively and wriggling around. He's just a bit drunk and making an ass out of himself. I wonder how many times does he do this shit? I snicker. Shit's pretty amusing.

"Look over Morrie, Jeff, he always does this shit. Don't let it bother you." Jay suddenly says, holding to his drink and using his straw to swirl the ice around inside the glass.

I look over at the shorter-haired blonde. Is my disdain of Adam being with the twat that noticeable? That even Jay sees it? I mean come on, I know Jay can't be 100 percent perceptive. He's with my demon brother of all people. I actually wonder does Matt hurt Jason like that.. No, probably not. That sadistic evilness was reserved just for me. Stupid bastard. The song is still going on, but I'm not hearing it. I'm too lost in my own pathetic thoughts.

Stupid Matt. He doesn't even have the decency to face me. He doesn't have the damn fucking decency to face what he fucking did to me. To his own flesh and blood!

**Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)  
Boots with the fur (With the fur)  
The whole club was lookin' at her  
She hit the floor (She hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

Adam's holding Mor up under his arms as Johnny leans against him, spent. Stupid light drinker. Drunk ass slut. I sigh, letting myself calm down on my seething. I know, it's not Mor's fault. I have no right to take it out on him. I just.. I dunno really.. Adam makes me feel weird and I can't really explain it.

"I lubs juu.. Add..umms.. so shmexy an' shsrong.." JoMo giggles, leaning up to kiss Adam on the lips. Adam visibly sighs and drags Mor back to the table.

**Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (Ayy)  
She hit the floor (She hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low (Come on)**

Jay scoots next to me and Adam sits down with Mor. Adam sighs again and rakes Mor's hair from his face. The drama queen is basically out of it.

"Your boyfriend is missing pieces." Jay mutters under his drink.

"I know.. Believe me, I know." Adam puts in, lightly kissing Johnny's temple.

I've had enough. I got up and forced my way out. Not looking back as I make my way for the restroom.

"Hey, where ya going, Jeff?" Adam asks.

"Bathroom." Is all I mutter before taking off.

--xx--

I rest my head against the cool steel of the stall. I'm just standing here. Needing peace and quiet. That doesn't come as some dude is blowing chunks next to my stall. Figures. That's so fucking gross. I just wish I was back home, in bed, away from the world. I need to tell Adam this shit was a mistake. I'm never gonna have enough balls to confront Matt on my own accord, and Matt's never gonna just blatantly admit he's a douche bag.. and to top it off there's Adam..

Fuck, what have I done? Why does it bother me that Adam and Mor are dating. Why does it bother me when I see Adam touch him?

_'That's simple; you've fallen for Adam and you're nothing more than a home-wrecking slut. Can't you see he's happy? You wanna wreck his life like you've wrecked yours?' _That voice says again. Curse that fucking thing.

"You wrecked my life, Matt. You. You fucked me up." I mutter to myself.

_'Oh, whine some. You did this to yourself. You let me touch you.. you got off on me touching you.. and you did nothing to stop it.. You're just a selfish little shit, Jeff.'_ Matt snarls inside my thoughts.

"No.. no, stop it.. Fuck you, Matt. Fuck you!" I yell, throwing back the door and stopping dead in front of Miz. He blinks and stares at me funny. I swallow and excuse myself before shoving past him and on out the door.

Dammit, gotta be more careful where I freak out. I don't need to get locked up in a loony bin. They'd never understand. So fucking stupid. I'm just a fucking sap story.

Not watching, I suddenly bumped into someone.

"Hey, there, little one." A husky voice says.

I look up to see the cold eyes of a very large beaked man. His blond hair is free flowing and his eyes are scanning me over as if I'm lunch. I gulped. I hate that look he's giving me. The man licks his lips.

"So, come here often? I've never seen you here." He has a damn good grip on my arm.

"N..no.." I try my damnedest not to let my voice squeak. "I'm not from here.. I've got to go.. my friends.."

"Hm, bet me and you could have some fun, huh? Why don't you ditch your friends and lets me and you go somewhere private?" He smirked.

I shake my head and try to pry free of his grip. "No.. lemme.. lemme go.."

His grip just tightens. "Awe, but we could have fun.. don't you want to have fun with me?"

I shook my head, staring up at him fearfully. My heart pounding wildly and my breath catching in my throat. Memories flashing through me all at once and making me feel faint. No, I don't wanna have anything to do with his intended type of 'fun'.

**

* * *

Don't'cha hate it when I end like that? Jeff seemed to spend this whole chp being jealous and feeling bad for it. Ugh, the song and the dancing sooo wasn't cooperating with me! Esp with it being in Jeff's POV. I actually cut out the 3rd verse to shorten it. Laziness? Not really, I swear. Also, I got the lyrics somewhere off the 'net here, so if they ain't totally one hundred percent correct; I'm sorry. Lol. Not my fault. I simply copied them from somewhere else. I dun own rights to the song either, and the lyrics ain't mine, XD. Oh, god, yus, I lurv slutty Mor. I have issues, but seriously, look at him! Those hips, that ring attire, that hair and that ass.. and he's so fucking flexible, it's inhuman! XD! Gah! It's too much! I think I failed on having him dance though without a stripper pole. The one in 'Muse Troubles' may be better (shrugs) Fae knows what I'm talking about. I just suck at trying to do a 'song fic' type chapter, XP. But, I am horribly stuck on Mor stripping/dancing to 'Low'. It's the whole line about the boots with the fur, I think. I dunno. No offense, just a story, I love JoMo.**


	7. Deceiving Looks

**slashdlite, yep, looks like it :P LegacyChick, sorry. This wasn't supposed to take as long as it did (winces) Esha Napoleon, thank you, XD. arya131, updating :D Thank you. AnonymousPunk, I know (grins mean-like) Sorry, XP. RRatedauthor, hehe, I must be getting old as well. I only knew about the song thanks to my 11-yr-old brother shamefully, lol. redsandman99, thanks as always, read on :D NeroAnne, I dunno what the secret is. Maybe Jeff has the ability to look hott as sin, even when JoMo is all dolled up and Jeff looks like trash simply b/c it's Jeff Hardy, XP. I knows I'm evil :P Hopefully I am loved anyways, XD. Seraphalexiel, hehe, curse Mor and his ability to make incredibly sexy people feel ugly :P But, Mor stripping is hott. Jeff stripping, also hott. They should have a strip off.. (ponders) Dark Fae Angel, (giggles) I said I didn't have a stripper pole for the scene.. but I guess I lied. Randy and Addy did just fine as stripper poles, XD. P.S. (applauds) Yup, I do. **

**

* * *

Forever Broken;  
Chapter seven/ 'Deceiving Looks'  
Rated; M/ L, S (consensual, oral, anal, fisting)**

(Adam's POV)

I let out a tired breath, letting my eyes scan the dance floor. I wish Jeff would get back. Jay and Chris are playing a drinking game on Chris' break and Mor's out of it, Miz has vanished into thin air, and Randy I think found someone to occupy his time. I'm bored. It crosses my mind that it isn't boredom, I just miss Jeff. I like being around him and maybe it's because I really like him. But, I push that aside.

"Awe, you cheating asshole! That's not fair!" Chris shrieks, slapping his hand down on the table.

Jay laughs loudly as I sigh and shake my head. "Drink, Irvine. You know the rules." Jason reminds.

"Fuck your rules, Reso! Imma be drunk. I can't be drunk, I hafta preform!" Chris protests, his voice rising above the music.

"Shut up, moron, you're going to have the whole place staring at us." Jay mutters.

"I work here! I can be as loud as I want!" Chris yells.

"Cannot!"

"Can too!"

"Cannot!"

"Can. Too."

"Can. Not."

"Can too, can too, can too.. too too too!" Chris shouts. I sigh again and look down at my watch. "Too." Chris repeats childishly.

Jay is silent for a second. "Cannot." He says, laughing as Chris kicks the table and makes this irritating as fuck whining sound.

You know, I've never personally asked.. but, I wonder who exactly the so-called bottom is in Mike and Chrissy's relationship. Not that it really matters... per se.. just.. They both are so childish and whiny.

"Fuck you, Reso.. I'm going back to work." Chris huffs, causing the chair to screech as he gets up. "Good day!"

And loud.

"Hey, Adam, is that Jeffers over there?" Jay points out.

"Oh, shit." I curse, looking to where he was pointing at.

Hunter has him in his grubby mitts and is being a royal ass I can tell. Hunter isn't a too bad guy most of the time.. Not at all a saint either.. Far from it. He's just a fucking asshole who thinks he can boss around the smaller boys and get what he wants. He likes to take advantage of them and make them feel like shit afterwards. Typical asshole. And that typical asshole has his hands on Jeff. I ignored that angry feeling that went through me and got up. Setting Mor's head down in Jay's lap and making my way over to them.

"Come on, doll face, we could have fun." Hunter cooed in his usual condescending tone.

Jeff shakes his head and tries to pull free. "I want to get back to my friends, lemme go."

"Hunter." I greet, giving the long-nosed male my smuggest grin. Upon a closer look I see that Jeff looks like he's about to faint. He's pale and there's this frightened look that stares out from his emerald eyes that makes my heart tighten in my chest.

Hunter scoffs at me. "What the hell do you want, Copeland?"

"That." I say calmly as I point at Jeff.

"Oh, no. You got your own little slut boy-toy. I want this one." Hunter proclaims, pointing to himself.

I resisted the urge to growl at him. Fat chance if he thinks that. "Well, see, it's not that simple, Hunt. See, this one is Matt Hardy's brother. Y'know, the Matt Hardy who's dating my adorable baby brother. That Hardy. And I wouldn't shame to hurt my adorable baby brother by letting you sink your claws into this one."

Jeff looks over at me. His eyes are wide and he is panting heavy as he struggles in Hunter's grip. The poor thing looks traumatized and looks like he's silently pleading with me to save him.

Hunter snorts. "I'm not scared of Matt Hardy, or you, Copenhagen."

"You'd better be scared of me, Hemslut." I literally jerk Jeff out of his grip and pull him close to me. Jeff buries his head down in my shoulder. He is shaking like a fucking leaf in my arms.

Hunter sighs dramatically. "Fine. Take your little cumslut, see if I care." He brushes us off as he leaves.

I watch him heatedly, muttering under my breath. "Stupid prick.. Are you okay, Jeff?" I asked, taking his head in my hands and looking him over. Jeff nods and coughs. "Good, I'd hate to have to kill that guy." I stopped and pondered that as I led Jeff back to the table. "Well, maybe I wouldn't hate it."

"Can we just go, Adam, please." Jeff asks smally.

I look down at the smaller man, Jeff's hugging himself tightly and biting the holy fuck out of his bottom lip. "You're not gonna let that nut-sack get to are you? He's just an asshole who's full of hot air. I promise he's not gonna bother you anymore."

"Look, I just.. please.. I hate to be a bitch, I'm just not feeling well.. and I'd really like to go now." Jeff looks up at me. "Please."

I sigh and wrap my arm around his shoulder as he walk back to the table. "You're not being a bitch, Jeff. I'll take you back home."

--xx--

I wish Randy had not bailed on me. God, remind me to kick his damn ass. I'm glad Jeff didn't get shit faced and could walk. Because I had to fucking carry Johnny, and Mike couldn't bail on work, neither could Chris, and Jay got a call from Matt saying he'd be home in 30 minutes. So Jay stayed with Mike and Chris and opted to have Matt pick him up on his way through to home since it's on the way. Also Jay wanted to see Chris perform so he could boo and act like a royal ass because that's what those two do to each other. Mike/Chris/Jay; dysfunctional relationship if anything.

Jeff holds the door as I carry Mor inside the house. "Thanks, Jeff.." I grunted. "Y'know, he dun look like much, but he's heavy as hell to carry when I'm tired."

Jeff giggles and shuts the door back. That's when I realize I am so tired that I fucking said that out loud. Oops, oh, well.

"Come on, Addy, he's a toothpick. He can't be that heavy." Jeff smiles as I sit Mor down on the couch.

Johnny murmurs something in his sleep and rolls over to snuggle into the cushions.

"Looks can be deceiving." I say quietly, watching Mor as he sleeps. Jeff goes quiet for a second.

"Yeah, they can, I guess." He mutters.

I look over at him, he's playing with his jacket sleeve. His head bowed down, and his bottom lip is sticking out some. _'Who hurt you, Jeff..? Someone did. Someone broke your heart, didn't they?'_ I ponder to myself. _'Who broke you like this?'_

"You hungry, Jeff? I can make us something. I'm a good cook." I smile, putting on my best faux arrogance.

Jeff looks up at me sadly and shakes his head. "Imma go to bed, okay, Addy?"

"Oh, okay then." I sigh inwardly. I really don't want him to go. But, I don't tell him that as I watch him head to the stairs.

"Night, Addy." He sighs, turning his back to me and bounding up them.

"Night, Jeff." I sigh outwardly that time, redirecting my gaze to Mor as I shake my head. I dread getting him up the stairs. I should just fucking leave him.

--xx--

(Jay's POV)

The night carried on as usual. Only without Adam here to nudge me in the ribs and roll his eyes as I booed Chris from the front.. uh.. row.. His band performed on the small stage as usual. I won't lie, they are pretty damn good. And Chris can sing. Again I won't lie. But, antagonizing him is fun. Makes me laugh to see him try and control his twitches on stage. Usually he'll glare down at me between a song and mouth the words 'fuck you, Jay,' only to me. I feel special. Miz took me to the side after the set. His big child-like blue eyes full of concern. It sorta worried me. Mike's true identity is always masked with his pseudo arrogance that I have came to know and loathe. But, this time he looked genuinely worried about something.

"What is it, Mikey? Sheesh, can't you see I'm booing your boyfriend?" I said, nodding towards the stage.

"That's what you always do. It gets old, Jason. Really, REALLY old." Mike crossed his arms. His eyes got really wide on that second 'really'.

"Really?" I yawned. It wasn't an insult, I am really tired.

Mike's hands went down to rest on his hips. "Yeah, really."

I rolled my eyes. "Is there a point to this obnoxious back and forth?" I looked at my watch. "Matt will be here any second to pick me up, and really I just wanna get home and get to bed.."

Mike sighed before blurting out, "I heard Jeff yelling at Matt in the bathroom before the whole Adam saving Jeff from Hunter deal went down."

I dropped my arms to my sides. "How'd you know about that?" I asked pertaining to the Jeff being saved from Hunter by Adam deal.

"Chrissy told me." He said innocently.

What a loud mouth bastard. "So?"

"So?" He repeated. "I heard Jeff from inside the stall before he nearly plowed over me. He was screaming at Matt, telling him he fucked him up, and to 'stop it', and then it went on the lines of 'fuck you, Matt. Fuck you.' I dunno," Mike scratched the back of his neck and looked up at me. "I figured he was on the phone with him or something and they were arguing."

"And you got nosy?" I smirked.

Mike slouched and sighed. "No, I was just curious.."

"Same thing." I snorted.

"No. I was just wondering if they were fighting. I just thought you should know so you could maybe talk to Matt about it. I thought the whole point of Jeffers being here was for Matt to.. y'know.. reconcile with his brother.. I was trying to be a good friend, and you really don't have to bite my head off for it. You know what? Forget I said anything, I gotta get back to work." Mike glared at me then turned to walk off.

I sighed, now I felt bad. "Stop, Mike.. Um.." I shook my head as Mike turned back to me. "I'm sorry, okay. I don't know, I'll talk to Matt later on and find out. All I know is that Matt and Jeff's relationship has been rocky since Matt left for college." Or so that's what Matt tells me. I really don't know why their relationship went to shit. I've tried various times to get that out of Matt, but he always shrugs my attempts off.

Mike nodded. "I need to get back to work now."

I nodded back and watched him leave. Letting out a yelp as someone's forearm clubbed me in the back of the neck. Not hard enough to hurt me though. The next thing I knew I was in a headlock.

"You think you're so damn funny, huh, Jason?" Chris taunted as he swung me around, his arm wrapped around my throat. It's just Chris being an asshole.

"I'm a better comedian than you are a singer." I managed to get out as I held his arm away from my throat.

"Bullshit. You wish you had a voice as rich and as smooth as mine." He shoved me away.

I cleared my throat and straightened up. "And you wish you had a figure as tight and taut still as mine." I taunted, running my hands along my chest, stomach and hips. Flaunting a little too flamboyantly for him.

Chris snarled his nose and gave me a disgusted face. "Ugh, puke-a-docious. How does Hardy even stomach you, you parasitic tapeworm?"

I scoffed at him. "Matty lurvs what I'm working with, Chrissy. I should ask you how Mike gets past your muffin top."

Chris folded his arms. "Fuck you, Jay-Jay."

"Fuck you, Chrissy."

"Fuck you more."

"Fuck you more."

"Fuck you the mostest."

"Fuck you to infinity."

This went on for a couple of minutes. Then I got bored and scoffed again.

"Whatever." I turned and walked away, not giving him a chance to retaliate. Me and Irvine have always been like that, neither wanting to give the other the last word and yet both craving to have the last word. We get on Adam's nerves. Poor Adam, it's fun to watch him twitch.

--xx--

Matt showed up as he said he would and we headed home. The car ride home provided no clue as to if him and Jeff were arguing over the phone during Jeff's bathroom break adventure. Matt mostly just vented about work and his damn boss and the usual shit. I listened sympathetically. Shaking my head and telling him how bad certain stuff sucked and that it'd be okay and that his boss really needed to be shot and buried in an unmarked grave. You know, just being a good boyfriend. After he cooled down I saw my chance to ask him about Jeff.

"So.. me and Mike were talking a little while ago." I started.

"Uh-oh." Matt grinned. "That's never good, Jay."

I rolled my eyes. "No.. He says he heard Jeff yelling at you in the bathroom from behind a stall, then he says Jeff almost ran over him as he exited. Were you, uh.. talking on the phone with Jeff tonight?" I asked.

Matt was staring at the road, he looked perplexed, his eyebrows furrowed at the question. Matt then shook his head.

"No. I haven't talked to Jeff all night and he hasn't called me. I don't think. My phone was turned off for awhile, he could've left a voice mail.. but, I dunno why he'd be yelling at me. Unless he's still upset over Thanksgiving." Matt handed me his phone from its case.

I checked it for him. "Nope. He hasn't called." I responded, flipping it back shut.

"Hm.. that's odd. I don't know why Jeff would be yelling at me in a bathroom stall. What did Mike say Jeff said?" Matt asked curiously, glancing over at me then back at the road.

"Just 'stop it'.. 'fuck you'.. Mike says he thought you two were fighting over the phone or something like that." I replied, looking downward.

Matt cleared his throat casually, looking a little over the dashboard as we pulled in the drive-way. "Maybe Mike was drunk tonight and just imagined hearing Jeff yell at me."

"No. Mike wasn't drunk, Matt. Mike was working, he's not allowed to drink on the job and his shift hadn't ended yet. He looked really intrigued and worried when he told me about it, which you know Mizanin; he's oh, so helplessly trapped in his pseudo arrogance. If it wasn't something he was really concerned about, he'd of just over-looked it." I explained as we both got out and Matt locked the car up.

"Well, I don't know, Jay-Jay." Matt said, unlocking the house door. "I really haven't talked to Jeff all night. If he was yelling at me, it wasn't directly to me. Jeff has a nasty habit of muttering to himself and screaming at invisible people in his head. I mean, I love my brother, but he's a real nut-job at times." Matt explained, motioning me inside and shutting up and relocking the door. He said it with a smile and good-naturedly at least. "And we haven't been on the best of terms in years. So, I guess, yeah, he's pretty damn angry at me. He's probably holding a hell of a lot of that anger inside. Coming back here is probably helping him to release some."

I nodded and followed Matt upstairs, standing in the doorway as Matt flopped down on the bed and removed his shoes. "Yeah, probably. Eh, maybe you're right; Mike either imagined it, or Jeff was just upset and letting off steam when he thought he was alone. I'm not going to worry about it."

Matt had gotten up and walked over to me whilst I was talking. He smiled warmly at me before wrapping his arms around me and jerking me close. "That's my boy."

I smiled back as I felt Matt press his warm mouth to mine. Kissing me lovingly before just holding me close.

I guess it made sense. Jeff was getting all worked up anyhow watching Mor dancing with Adam.. or Mor dancing around Adam more-or-less. The poor kid didn't seem too happy about it. I swallowed a chuckle. I think Jeffers has a tiny crush on my brother. Isn't that adorable? I mean, it would be cute. I'm with Matt. The oldest Hardy brother, and my older brother has caught the eyes of Jeff. The youngest Hardy brother. The sad thing is; I think Adam likes Jeff too. There was something about him when he saw Hunter holding onto Jeff. I watched Adam's whole mood change. His eyes darkened and it was just funny seeing him literally jerk Jeff out of Hunter's arms. It was like Hunter was in Adam's territory and Adam was telling him to back off. Poor Mor though. Adam is Johnny's whole world. It'd crush him to lose him to Jeff. I sighed randomly. I think I'll have to talk with Adam about this later.

I'm so lost in my thoughts, I haven't noticed Matt's holding to my head, kissing my face and neck. So lightly, so softly. I let out an involuntarily moan as Matt nips at my throat.

"What's wrong, love? You seem like you're far away from me." Matt whispers with a smile.

I lock my eyes on those deep chocolate orbs of his. "I'm just tired is all."

Matt grins and pecks my lips before brushing them across my cheek. "I think I can get your attention."

I look at him questioning, gasping as Matt slides his hand down in the front part of my jeans, pushing my underwear aside and finding my cock. I moan, reaching up to grasp onto his shoulders as he fondles me. Feeling myself harden up so quickly under his touches.

"Oh.. oh, god.. Matt.."

"Yeah.. you like that, sweetheart..?" He purrs, his lips brushing across my cheek, pecking me softly.

I gasp again and nod, my eyes almost rolling backwards as he fists my ever hardening member.

"More please.. Matty.. get me outta.. jeans.." I murmur blissfully. His mouth is driving me absolutely wild as his lips explore my skin.

Matt smirks and retracts his hand. I raise my arms up as he starts to raise my shirt over my head. That annoyance is tossed to the floor followed by his own. Matt starts to work on his jeans. I get my off first in record time before dropping to my knees in front of him and yanking his down.

"Ooh, someone sure seems anxious now." Matt purrs, that sexy voice melting me where I sit.

I'm on my knees, running my hands up Matt's thighs and over to his cock. He's not that hard yet. Just a little bit from playing with me. I'll fix that. I wrap my hand around his cock, stroking him some to spark his interest.

"Oh, there ya go, sweetheart.. make that dick nice and hard for me.." Matt's hands find their way to my shoulders, trailing up and down my arms before the left hand grabs to the back of my neck, coaxing me forward.

"Patience, Matthew." I scold.

"I don't have none." He smirks ever so darkly. "Not with you down on your knees like that.. Ohm, do you have any idea how fucking sexy you look?"

I shiver at the look he's giving me before licking across the head of his cock, swirling my tongue teasingly around the tip. Matt groans, looking down at me, watching as he lets me play. I hear him curse as I flick my tongue back and forth across the slit, stopping to probe just the tip down inside the hole. Matt's hands run along my shoulders and down the upper part of my back, massaging me so soothingly. If I wasn't so damn horny I could fall asleep right here and now. But, Matt tastes and sounds so good and ever bit of it only makes me harder.

"Come on, sweetheart.. show me what that pretty little mouth can do.." Matt pants, sighing as I close my lips over the head of his cock. I begin sucking gently, my hand working the shaft.

Matt's fully hard now, his hands running through my hair. Sending chills all over me. I remove my hand and trace my fingers up and down his thighs, sliding my lips further down his thick shaft. Sucking my jaws in tighter to make the space more constricted for him.

"Ah, fuck.. that's it.. Fucking love your mouth.. so damn good.. fuck.. Like sucking my cock..? Uhm.. feel how fucking hard you make me..?"

I nod, taking him as far as I can get him, deliberately making gagging sounds and whimpering sweetly. I pull my lips back off, licking them before taking him back in.

"Oh, Jay.. shit.." Matt has a hold of my head, thrusting some as I suck him. I relax my throat as he hits the back of it. He can usually get rough. I have to admit, I like when he's rough with me. Too bad tonight I think we're both too tired.

Matt stops and lifts my head up off his cock before pulling me to my feet. I feel him jerk me close to him, his flesh rubbing against my own as his mouth dominates mine. We both make our way to the bed, stumbling a bit before falling on top of it. Or well, Matt lands on top of the mattress and I land on top of Matt. Matt quickly fixes this and rolls me over to my back, pinning my arms down and poising over me as he crushes our lips together. I moan under his kisses. So hard and passionate. His hips are grinding into mine now, his tongue sliding into my mouth and seeking out my own. My hands run up his arms and over to his back, trailing down and back up again. My head is spinning so damn hard. I can't take it anymore. I jerk my head away, moaning as his lips go directly to my neck.

"Matt..Matty.. ohm.. please.." I gasp as he bites my neck. Hard enough to make me squirm, but not enough to break skin. Matt licks the area before pressing his lips to it and sucking. "Matty.. please.." I whimper, raising my hips up into his.

"What, Jason..? What do you want me to do..? Tell me what you like... Ohm, so good.. such a good little tart.. so sweet and warm... uhm, so so beautiful.." Matt coos, nibbling on my throat.

"Uhm.. Fuck me.. fuck me.. please.."

Matt groans, lowering his head to my chest and kissing his way across to my nipple before flicking his tongue fastly across. Matt lets my arms go before running his fingers down my hips and up my stomach and chest, grabbing me gently around the throat before dragging his nails back down.

"Matty.." I whine. "Please.. want you so.."

"Shh.. I want you good and ready, sweetheart." Matt purrs, reaching over to retrieve the lube from the nightstand drawer.

Ugh! Does he not see the erection?! I'm going to explode in a minute. Literally fucking explode. And it'll be all his fault I went ka-boom. He will miss me when I am gone. My mental rants were cut off as he slipped two slick fingers deep inside of me. That sluttish little moan came from me shamefully. I don't give a shit though. Only Matt can make me make that sound.

"Oh, god.. Matt.. uhm.. more more.. please.." I cry out, desperately clawing at his shoulders and upper back as Matt starts to finger me, scissoring the digits apart before sliding them in and out of my hole. Stretching me roughly. Perfectly. My lids flutter as Matt touches my prostate. "Oh, shit.. again.. do it.. uhm.. again.."

Matt smirks, leaning down to drag his tongue up my aching shaft. It twitches anxiously under his touch. He growls lustfully, "Someone sure is eager.. Ooh, you're so tight.. so tight and hott.. just for me.. all for me.."

I swallow as he begins wiggling his fingers. "Only for you.. please.. want your cock.. fuck me.. Don't.. ohh.. don't tease me.. Matty, please.."

"Awe, but it's fun teasing you." He put on his best mock pout, his other hand's fingers ghosting up and down my inner thigh.

"Well.. you're just being mean when you tease me." I pouted for real, arching my hips up to him as Matt's free fingers circled around my cock, taking ahold of me and rubbing me slowly.

"Oh, well now.. don't wanna be mean, now do I?" Matt smirked, withdrawing his fingers and crawling up over top of me again.

"No.. no, you certainly don't.." I smiled, wrapping my arms loosely around his neck as he takes hold of himself, aiming at my center as he kisses my lips. Matt's mouth muffled my cries as he slowly pushed past my entrance, sliding deep inside.

Matt raised his head, licking at my lips before pecking me again. "Ooh, such a tight little ass.. uhm.. feels so good wrapped around my cock.."

I cried out again sweetly as he pulled back out, stopping before he popped completely out then shoving some back inside.

"Uhm.. harder.. please.. fuck me harder.. oh, shit.. uhm.. too slow.. Meanie!" I whined.

Matt chuckled, his lips grazing across my cheek. "So I'm a meanie, huh?" He growled, nipping my neck.

Oh, fuck his lips were setting me on fire. "So fucking mean." I whimpered.

"Really, huh..? How's this for mean?" Matt asked, starting to thrust.

"Oh, fuck... Matt!" I groaned, my nails digging into his back. Matt kissed me harder, taking my bottom lip between his teeth and tugging gently on the delicate flesh before releasing it.

"You feel so good.. so wonderful on my cock.. uhm.. so beautiful.." Matt panted, his breath so nice and warm on my skin. His cock felt amazing sliding in and out of me. So perfect.

I held onto him as he pounded me, fucking me hard and deep. Whispering all the little things I loved to hear during sex. I moaned in compliance, whimpering half crumbled up words and not being able to form complete or coherent sentences. Matt was sexy like this. Dominating and in control. Feral and lustful. And it was for me. He made me feel like I couldn't imagine life before him.

I groaned, arching my hips into his hand as I felt his fingers wrap firmly around my throbbing erection. Thrusting upward into his pumping hand as he fisted my cock almost angrily.

"Uhm.. Matt.. oh, shit.. harder.. harder, baby.. oh my.. shit!" I screamed as Matt stabbed my prostate dead on.

That was the end of me. I came hard as fuck. My body literally vibrating from my release. It seems the more tired you are the harder you fucking cum I've found out. My eyes rolled backwards, and I literally could'a swore I saw stars. I dropped my arms to the sides, feeling Matt raise them up above my head, holding them as he continued to plunge in and out of me.

"Fuck, babe.. mhm.. almost there.. Jay, shit.." Matt cursed as he came. Filling me full with warm sticky goodness. Matt kissed my neck, holding me tightly as he finished before resting on top of me.

"I'm so relaxed now." I giggled. Sex has a nice little way of curing insomnia.. most of the time anyway.

Matt smiled and pecked my lips. "Uhm.. You are now?"

I nodded and yawned languidly. "Love you, Matty." I slurred tiredly.

"Love you too, Jay-Jay." He murmured before kissing me again.

I wrapped my arms around my Matt and let myself fall into an easy sleep. I was so happy. Nothing could ruin this. Nothing at all.

**

* * *

That felt weird as far as this particular story goes, hahaha. Matt's still this uber mystery. Which is why this was from Jay's POV. Maybe proof he's not mistreating Jason. (shrugs) Chalk it up to my Christian muse stealing the scene. But, he hardly ever does, so I can let him get away with it ;) I still have explaining to do when it comes to Matthew, and this scene wasn't at all trying to condone what he put Jeff thru as a youth. Like I said, there's more to the story as usual. Meh, I wanted to write a Misty scene anyhow :P Jay and Chris; I lurv the cattyness. Poor Mizzie, he was trying to help :( And poor Jay, he's so oblivious.  
**

**Everybody guessed Hunter. Not that I was trying to mask his identity or anything. The large-beaked nose is a dead giveaway :P I dunno if he'll be back or not. I wouldn't put nothing past me (shrugs)**


	8. Angels Losing Sleep

**Esha Napoleon, thank you, always :D slashdlite, (shrugs about Phil, Mark, and Glenn) I dunno. Maybe? I have Adam's finding out all planned. Yes, I do :P takers dark lover, hehe, yes, you'll just have to wait and see. redsandman99, you'll have to wait and see too, XP. AnonymousPunk, thank you. Seraphalexiel, sounds tempting. Very tempting, XD. Yeah, Misty's hott.. but, poor Jay-Jay.. If he only knew. Nooks, why thank you, XD. NeroAnne, curse Matt and his charm, hehe. I actually almost had Matt say Jeff's name :P That'd been so bad.. dehlia666, lol. Curse Hunter's nose! Ha! I know, I love Jeff and Adam as a couple too.. but everyone knew that :P Dark Fae Angel, uh-ohs I gotz ya scolding Matthew. That amuses me. Poor Morrie. I feel bad for him actually. P.S. Yes and yes. Lol. arya131, something always ruins it. Updating.. finally..**

**

* * *

Forever Broken;  
Chapter eight/ 'Angels Losing Sleep'  
Rated; M/ L, (rape theme, adult themes)**

(Adam's POV)

Two in the fucking morning, and Randy calls me. Fucking son of a cunt has left his keys and needs in. His date dumped him. How fucking funny is that? I had to get up and let the crazy bastard inside. He remembers his cellphone, but not the fucking key! It's not bad enough I was up to 1:30 with Mor vomiting. I just got him calmed down. When do I get a fucking break?

"This shit has got to stop, Randy." I scold him tiredly. "I'm going to staple the fucking key to your hand so you'll always have the damn thing and won't have to wake my sorry ass up at 2 fucking a.m. in the morning because you.."

"Whoa.. whoa whoa whoa, calm down, Adam.. I said I was sorry. Okay? Jeez, let shit go, man." Randy ignores me twitching as he flops down on the couch.

I sigh loudly and fold my arms over my chest. It's my best interest if I just turn now and head back to bed.

"Hey, Adam?" Randy stops me.

"What, Randy?" I turn back to him, yawning.

"I need my iPod outta Jeff's room." Randy replies. He said 'Jeff's room' a wee bit too dramatically and bitterly.

"Too fucking bad, Orton. Jeff's asleep and you ain't bothering him." I turn to go back up the steps.

"Not me, man. You." Randy yawns.

"Me?" I turned back again. "Why me?"

"Because, you're the only one he can be in two inches around without freaking the fuck out. That kid's fucking psycho, Adam, I'd be careful." Randy snorted as he got comfy on the couch.

"He's not psycho, and he's older than you, so you have no right to call him 'kid', Kid." I smarted.

"Whatever, man. You're just defensive because you have a little crush on Jeffers, is all." Randy smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "That's absurd. I think you are as drunk as Mor. Whom is my boyfriend, by the way." I reminded putting my hands on my hips and glaring at the younger man.

Randy laughed at me. "Fuck, Adam, good one. Shit, there's no fucking ring on your finger, or his. It's perfectly normal that you're pining for Jeff... Shit, who wouldn't?"

"You're full of shit, Randy. Besides, the way you go on with Johnny borderlines on flirting." I stated, smirking at him.

"Bullshit.. Man, stop giving me lip and go get my fucking iPod. I need it to fall asleep." Randy grabs his pillow and tosses it at me.

I toss it back before going back up the stairs.

"Yeah, go on, bitch! Ha! Adam's my bitch, Adam's my bitch!" Randy taunts, gigging madly. Oh, yeah, the fucker's definitely drunk and I shall kill him for this shit tomorrow.

I don't want to, but I find myself at Jeff's door. I remember last time, so I knock first. I hear nothing, so I assume he's asleep. Slowly I open the door just a crack.

"Jeff?" I call softly.

Nothing. So, I open the door and go on inside. Randy's music player is on its charger, so it's easy to find. I swallow as I look over to Jeff. He has the covers tossed off and it wearing nothing but a baggy t-shirt and boxers. I take a deep breath, my heart fluttering a bit. Letting my eyes scan him over. Fucking shit, this is wrong. But, I'm not married to Morrie. I can look. It's not like I'm going to touch. Jeff sighs in his sleep, groaning so sweetly under his slumber. He's so fucking adorable. I hold my breath, watching as he smacks his lips and swallows before moaning again. My cock is twitching in my sleeping pants. I fucking hate that it is. That's wrong as fuck. I shake off my notions and go to retrieve the iPod as quietly as I can.

"Ohh.. oh, god.. please.." Jeff murmurs in his sleep and I stop dead and stay still. I don't want to wake him and I don't wanna wake him if he's having a wet dream especially. "Please.. uhm.. stop.. no.. lemme go.."

I swallow and turn to look at him. Jeff is writhing fitfully, his face twisted in pain and confusion. Whimpering softly.

"Oh, god, stop.. please.. I dun wanna.. don't.. please.. don't make me.. I won't tell, I promise.." He whines, turning his head to the side and clutching tightly to the covers beside him.

I just stand there, blinking. Fighting the urge to wake him. Jeff must be having a nightmare because of Hunter.. right?

"No.. no.. stop.. It hurts.. please.. you're hurting me.. let me go.."

No, that's not it. Was Jeff molested by someone? Had to of been. That'd make sense. He can't stand to be touched, he flinches whenever someone gets near him. And the weird way he acts around people and his family. His trusts issues. And the other night; He wasn't whacking off.. he woke up hard because he was reliving the rape through the dream. Jeff must of been young when it happened and he doesn't know how to cope. I watched a special like that on TV once. Poor little guy. I feel so bad for him.

I watch him, shaking his head in his sleep as he whines. My heart is breaking for him. Oh, shit! And I almost kissed him the other night. Oh, shit, I could've really screwed him up by merely implying..

"St..op.. no.." Jeff's crying now, tears making two streams down his cheeks, getting cut off by the pillow. "Matty.. stop.. please, stop, Matt.. I'm sorry.."

Oh, my god. Oh, god, no. Tell me he means someone else. This can't be right. I cup my hand over my mouth and slowly start to make my way back. Stumbling into the dresser as I do so and knocking shit off into the floor. I look back over to the bed, Jeff snaps awake, sitting up and looking dead at me, blinking a few times. This has got to stop happening.

"Adam..?" He asks tiredly. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Um.. I.. I.." I look down in my hand for the answer. Ah, yes, there it is. "Uht.. Randy.. Randy needed his iPod to sleep. Son of a bitch came in drunk without his key. Sorry, I woke you, Jeff.. I wasn't trying to."

"S'okay, Adam." Jeff yawns, curling back into the covers. "Nighty-night." He murmurs falling back into slumber.

I sigh and grab the handle as I start to leave. "Night, Jeff." I whisper as I close the door behind me.

--xx--

"Here." I said as I shoved the iPod into Randy's hands, trying to hastily make my way back to my room.

"Jeez, Adam, what crawled up your ass?" Randy snorts.

If he's trying to be funny or sarcastic, it's falling flat on me right now.

"Nothing, I'm just tired and.."

He's leaning up at me, peering forward as if he's trying to see me better. "Whoa, Adam, you're pale, man. You feeling okay?"

I swallow and nod. "Yeah.. of course, never better. I'm just tired and drained and I really just need some rest. Night, Randy, see ya tomorrow."

"Night, grouchy butt." He says, snuggling into his blanket and sticking the buds into his ears as I leave. I can't tell him why I'm really like this.

The climb up the stairs isn't easier. I feel pretty fucking weak. I glance back at Jeff's room as I make my way to my room, raking my hand through my hair. Shit, this is fucked up. I know it's none of my damn business, I should leave it alone.. I mean how the hell do you address something like that..? But, I feel like I should do.. say.. something. Poor Jeff.. It doesn't make sense. Matt doesn't seem like the type of guy who would do that to his baby.. brother..

I stop dead, unblinking, swallowing thickly and sniffling. My own baby brother, Jay.. Jay's with Matt now.. what if? What if..? No.. Jay would tell me.. right..?

I sigh and tug at my hair. Of course Jay would tell me if Matt was.. I mean.. there are no signs that Matt's.. Jay's not like Jeff is right now.. Jay's so happy and carefree. Jay's the same as he's always been. He's no despondent. He doesn't act no more strange than he always has. No. Matt cannot.. to Jay.. There are no signs.. I assure myself and continue on my way.

I stop again. Are there?

I shake my head. Nope. None. Can't be.

Mor raises up as I re-enter the room. "Where'd you go?"

"Um.. Randy needed to be let in.. stupid fuck left his keys." I answered, pulling back the covers and getting back into bed.

"Oh." Mor responds, snuggling back up to me and laying his head on my chest. My arm's snaked around him, my fingers threading through his hair. He's in bed with me, right here with me. He's mine. But, my mind is on Jeff. I'm troubled by it and yet I have no clue what to do about it. I feel like I need to get Jeff to open up to me about it. But, I can't just force him to.

Shit, I almost kissed him. I wanted to kiss him. Not only would that have been me cheating on Johnny, but that could screw Jeff up even more. I let out a sigh. I don't know why I'm so concerned with it. I can't have Jeff. I couldn't no how. It'd be wrong. I'd be no better than Matt.. or whoever hurt him. I don't want to hurt him.

Mor raises up and gazes down at me. Those chocolate eyes full of worry. "You okay, Adam?"

"I'm fine, doll." I reach up and brush my fingers through his hair, cupping the side of his face. He leans into my hand thoughtfully.

Johnny sighs softly and turns his head to kiss my thumb. He says nothing else, just returns his head to my chest. I guess I sorta feel bad. He's not a bad guy and he doesn't deserve to have me thinking about some other guy. I don't know what draws me to Jeff. I just know that I feel better when I'm near him. I feel like I wanna take him and shield him from all the bad that could ever hurt him. It makes me feel bad because the person laying on me breathing so softly is so sweet. He doesn't deserve it. I don't know. I just don't know.

--xx--

3:30 fucking a.m. And I can't sleep. Mor's out like a light. Purring softly, one arm draped across my waist and his head on my chest. But I'm troubled. My eyes are fucking heavy. They wish to close and drag me into slumber. But I can't shut off my mind to let them. My mind's still on Jeff. I can't focus on nothing else. I've tried. I can still see him writhing, gripping the sheets. I can still see the look of agony on his face...

Jeff just had a dream, right? I've tried to tell myself I have no proof he was actually ever raped. Facts or not. I mean just because someone has a dream like that doesn't make it true. Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions. Jeff could've been dreaming about anything. He could've just dreamed that Matt raped him.. Or it might have not been about rape at all. It could've been about Matt hitting him during a fit or getting a little rough. Brother's do that and Matt and Jeff have been arguing a lot lately. Maybe Jeff had an argument with Matt turn physical..

But then why is Jeff so touchy? Why does he flinch everytime someone gets near him or touches him? Why is he so despondent? And why did he freak out over Hunter grabbing him in the club? I mean the kid was scared to death. I could see it in his eyes.. his face.. The way he looked at me...

It made me so mad.. Tore me apart. I wanted to kill Hunter for touching him..

I took a deep breath. There I go again.. Letting my mind wander.. Jeff's a puzzle. A conundrum.. An enigma.. He's this mystery.. driving me crazy.. Keeping me awake.. The thoughts of anyone hurting him, even if they're just in a dream, drives me insane. I mean, even if they never did, then that means it's a fear he has if he's dreaming about it. And I can't stand that.

I sigh, looking down to realize I'm biting on my nail. It's chewed down almost into the quick. Rugged, jagged and deadly... I have to know what's eating at Jeff... I have to know the truth.. It's fucking killing me that I don't.

**

* * *

Kinda short. Sorta a filler. Poor Addy. He's driving himself mad. Yeah, I'm on the road finally to Jeff telling Adam. I'm really liking this one. I know it's slow paced, but I'm enjoying angsty tormented Jeffy, and Addy being so sweet and Matt being all vicious. (shrugs) Oh, wellz. I gave the chp a lazy name and named it after the song 'Angels Losing Sleep' by Our lady Peace primarily b/c I was listening to it during editing. I dun own rights to none of that either. Now to worry about what Imma do about Mor.. Any suggestions..? I should put up a poll.. I kinda feel bad about ripping him and Adam up.. but, I want Adam w/ Jeff (pouts) Decisions.. decisions..**


	9. Mine Forever

**Please forgive me, it's been a rough couple of weeks. RRatedauthor, even I dread what Matt'll do, and I'm the one writing it :P I've actually been pondering myself about Jeff and Adam jumping too quickly into a relationship, which is prolly why it's taking me forever to get them there. That's sad b/c I really what them together, lol. Esha Napoleon, why thank you, I thought so :) I luv miss Jeff and Edge, oh, I'm not done with them yet, hun ;) LegacyChick, hehe, it was short b/c this chp was supposed to be apart of the last one and it didn't want to work w/ me. (winces) Sorry :P Nooks, lol. Poor JoMo. redsandman99, hopefully ;) If I can get them to cooperate with my ideas (glares at incompetent muses) NeroAnne, originally I wanted to have Jeff freak-out on Adam and yell at him to leave. That's what I wanted, but it didn't quite go the way I wanted it to. (pouts) Oh, wellz, there'll be time for freaking out later, XD. slashdlite, I have a confrontation planned for Jay and Adam a little later. Yup :D Dark Fae Angel, major UST between Randy and Morrie, yuppers, XP. I kinda like the concept of them. But, I think I'm w/ Morrie how NeroAnne is w/ Jeff. I like him with just about anyone ;) P.S. (giggles) Oh, yes, XD. That'll be stuck in my brain forever. (pretty images) Seraphalexiel, gah, yeah. Interesting point. If Randy got w/ Morrie it could be very awkward seeing how Adam and Randy are buddies. Damn. But, it still could be interesting (ponders) AnonymousPunk, thank you, and I'm trying :P**

**

* * *

Forever Broken;  
Chapter nine/ 'Mine. Forever.'  
Rated; M/ L, S (rape, fisting, forced orgasm, anal, more Hardycest and angst) **

(Jeff's POV)

I groaned as I got out of bed. My head was aching from sleeping a little too damn hard. My face felt like it'd been hit with a fucking sledge hammer or some shit. Probably swollen up. Just my luck. Last night was strange. I was having another one of my usual dreams, fucking Matt taking advantage of me as usual. The only difference was, we were older. Adults. And he cornered me at his house.. But, something odd happened in this one; Adam walked in on us in the dream.. and before he could have a reaction, I woke up. And coincidentally, because fate is one cruel bitch, Adam was standing there in the room. Just staring at me. I know he said Randy needed his iPod, and I don't really think he's lying about that. It was just the way he was looking at me. His mouth open in shock exactly like the way Adam in my dream looked when he saw Matt holding me against the washer in the laundry room... The fucking laundry room of all places..

Fuck, that'd be just like Matt. Corner me in all the places I felt I should have been safe alone. Just like he always did. Fucking bastard. I swallowed. The dream came flooding back to me all at once..

--xx--

_I sighed, tossing my sheets in the washer, already having threw in the detergent and fabric softener, the water clicked off, having filled as far as it could go. I was leaned against it as I closed the lid, hearing it start to spin and shake. The large white cubed object vibrating against my crotch. My cock twitched and I stepped back. Before I could turn to leave I was grabbed and spun around, my eyes met Matt's. Cold and angry. His lips curled up in a scowl as he held me tightly to the vibrating washer. Oh, shit. He looks pissed. What'd I do? What the fuck did I do now?_

_"You little shit?" He snarled, shaking me against the washer._

_I whimpered as he bent me back, holding me down to the top, his fingers coiling around my neck. He squeezed. I felt that all too familiar lark of fear. The same fear I always felt when Matt got angry like this. It was all the same as it was all those years ago._ _Matt's eyes bore holes into me. I didn't look away. Fuck, I'm 32 now for crying out loud! He has no fucking right to do this shit to me anymore._

_"Think I wouldn't find out?! Huh? Had to go popping your mouth, Jeff. Had to say the wrong thing. Miz heard what you said. He popped his fat mouth to Jay. You do not know how long it took me to convince Jason that nothing was wrong between us. What if he heard you say something else, huh?" He shook me harder._

_"Matt, you're fucking hurting me. Stop." I struggled, clawing at his arms. Matt choked me harder and I felt the life drain from my face. I stopped and let out a gasp as he loosened up, but didn't let me go._

_"What if he heard you whimpering and whining in your fucking sleep? Oh, you think I dun know?! I've fucking heard you, Jeffrey. Are you so fucking pathetic that you can't get over it?" Matt growled. I shuddered, feeling his breath on my neck and face. His lips were a little too close for my comfort. "That what we did still haunts you in your fucking dreams."_

_"What you did, Matt. What you did." I snapped, crying out as he slapped me. His hand reaching up to grab my face. Hard. Nails digging into my cheeks._

_"It was just fun, Jeff." His voice, psychotically sweet. "We just had fun, me and you. It was experimental and fun. But, you twisted that to make it look like it was something sick and demented. You're nothing but a filthy whore. You enjoyed everything we did together. All the blow jobs, all the hand jobs, everything. You fucking got off too. You lying little slut!"_

_"I didn't have fun, Matt. You used me. You fucked me up! You did this to me! I can't function because of you!" I screamed. Even though I was scared as shit, I was angry too._

_Matt seethed, his top lip twitching. He swallowed and wet his lips. "You're right. I did do this to you. I gave you love. I protected you and this is how you act. I should have let them hurt you, let them took you away. I should have told dad what a whore you really were." He loosened his grip._

_I straightened up. Panting out of anger and out of fear. "You were the whore, Matt. You." I started to walk past him. But Matt grabbed my arm and pushed me back. I winced as my spine connected with the washer a little too hard for my liking._

_"Talk about being a whore, you little slut. I'll show you a fucking whore." He said slapping at my head like a cat playing with a toy rat or a yarn ball. This was all a fucking game to him. It always has been. "I bet I can still make you cum for me. Just like always."_

_My blood froze._

_No. He couldn't possibly. After all these years. I swallowed, my heart felt like it'd fucking explode. My chest was aching so hard it drowned out the washer that shook almost violently behind me. _

_"No.. no.. just forget about it.. I won't tell.." I tried to push him off. But, I was so shaky and so scared it was like I was 14 all over again._

_I screamed out as Matt jerked my head back hard by my hair with his left hand. His body weight pushing against mine to hold me in place. Biggest fucking joke the cosmos ever played to make this sadistic asshole bigger than me._ _Matt bit his lip, grinning evilly. Coldly and menacing. That same old lust glaring at me from uncaring dark eyes. I struggled, knowing my wiggling would do no good. It never did. Just eggs him on. I felt Matt's right hand raising up my shirt before sliding down inside my jeans._

_No. I'm older now. He can't do this to me now. Please, someone, stop him. Why can't anyone see what a monster he is? I held my breath, a couple of sharp ones escaping as Matt's fingers danced teasingly above my groin._

_"No.. no, don't.. please.. Matty, stop.." My voice doesn't even sound like my own. _

_Matt only laughed at my begging. "I can see I can still make you beg like the bitch you are."_

_I shuddered, closing my eyes as I felt fingers ghost along my cock, making it involuntarily twitch and come to life._

_"Oh, that's it.. get hard for me, slut... You like it and you know it.." Matt purred, his breath hot against my neck, hitched in his arousal._

_"No.." I shook my head, whining as Matt's hand wrapped around my dick, rubbing me so softly at first. Making me ache when I didn't want it too. "Stop it.. stop.. please.." I'm panting now, my mouth dry and my skin hot and sticky. _

_I felt Matt's lips brush my skin, kissing my neck gently as he started jerking me harder. I stopped struggling, letting him. So damn weak, so fucking weak. I seriously just thought if I let him, he'd just go away when it was over. I tried to take my mind somewhere else. Some happy place. Back with Phil and Glenn, playing games and watching them argue till Mark got irritated and slapped them both. Shaking his head when I'd laugh._ _Thought of sitting down in Mark's tattoo chair, listening to him ramble on about his old biker and tattoo tales as he moved the needle expertly over my flesh. I felt safe with them. I didn't feel safe here. I should have never came back here!_ _All coming back here got me was more nightmares, one more go with Matt.. and.. Addy.. _

_Oh, my god, Adam. What would he think of me? Would he see me as a slut too if I just went ahead and told him? I could picture that long blond hair falling in front of his face before he'd rake it back behind his ears. His hazel eyes looking at me with pity maybe. That gorgeous face twisted with concern.. or maybe disgust._

_I groan, letting my mind go to Adam. How good he smelled. How kind he was, and cute he was when he twitched and stepped all over himself. That sultry voice, always made me feel so safe.. Adam wouldn't hurt me like this. I remembered how he held me when he saved me from Hunter in the nightclub. I felt so safe. So protected._

_Matt's chuckle brought me back to reality. It wasn't a happy, fun loving one. It was taunting, it was bullying. "Sick bitch.. you're thinking about him. I know you are. You're thinking about Copeland. You're thinking about a man who belongs to another man. You home-wrecking little shit."_

_My heart clinched. Matt was right, sick bastard. Adam wasn't interested in me like that. "No.. I'm.."_

_"Don't you lie to me!" Matt shouted, shoving me again. He withdrew his hand and started unbuckling my pants. _

_"No.. You've had your fun, Matt, now go away.. Lemme alone.. stop.." I tried to move his hands, but Matt only grabbed mine like he always did as he pushed my pants down to my knees with one hand._

_Oh, god. Oh, god. No. No. No. My heart raced. A sick sinking feeling in my chest and throat. _

_"How can you do this to me, Matt?" I sobbed. "Your own brother!?"_

_Matt ignored me, forcing me around and leaning me over the washer. Matt held me down with his left hand, using his knee to motion my legs apart._ _His right arm wrapped around me as he reach down inside my boxers to take hold of my cock, stroking me as he brought it out. I whimpered, feeling the washer vibrate on my chest. My hands were placed on the top, my fingers going numb from the vibration._ _I gasped loudly, my eyes rolling back in my head as an intense wave of unwanted pleasure went through me. Matt was holding my cock to the washer and the damn thing was vibrating against the sensitive head. It felt good. I fucking hated that it did, but it did. It felt so good, it hurt. I thrashed my hips. A bit out of struggling, a bit because of such penetrating pleasure. My legs almost buckled._

_"Oh, shit.. Uhm.. too much! Too fucking much! Oh, shit.. stop.. stop.." I panted as Matt pulled me back, stroking my dick and letting it brush against the vibrating washer every once in awhile._

_"You like this, Jeff, stop fucking lying to me. I hate it! Just relax and enjoy it. Shit, you're so fucking fucked up you don't even know that sex is supposed to feel good." Matt bit me hard on the back and I screamed, feeling his teeth almost draw blood through my shirt._

_I whimpered pathetically as Matt rubbed my cockhead up and down the smooth surface of the washer, letting it convulse against my aching erection. _

_"So nice, Jeff.. you taste so fucking good.. Such a beautiful mess you are.. So fucked up. Poor little Jeff." Matt taunted, holding the head to the washer again._

_I tightened up, whimpering and holding my breath till my lungs throbbed painfully in my chest. "Uhm.. uhm.. uhm.. please.. stop.. Ohh.." My body trembled as I felt myself release. It felt good.. but yet it felt wrong. I collapsed against the washer, laying limp as Matt let me go._

_"Tsk-tsk-tsk.." Matt sighed. "Look at you.. What a waste.. Pretty little hole to fill..."_

_I groaned as Matt grabbed to my hair with both hands, forcefully shoving my head to the side to look at me. I closed my eyes. Not wanting to see his face. _

_"Remember, Jeffrey.. remember.. No matter what; You'll always be my whore. You'll always be mine and I will always haunt you when you sleep. No one can save you from me. No one can protect you. Mine. Forever."_

_I felt tears stinging my eyes, wetting my cheeks and my hair. I let out an agonized grunt as I felt Matt jerking my boxers on down._

_"No.. no.. not again.. Matt, please.. don't do this to me.." I was crying harder now. Shuddering as I heard Matt's zipper come down. He just ignored my sobs. Like the bastard he is. Like all those years ago. I felt him splay my cheeks apart. My chest tightening and heavy with fear. "Matty, no.."_

_"Shut up, Jeff.. take it like the bitch you are." Matt groaned as he forced his cock inside of me, not stopping till he was all the way inside me._

_I screamed, my voice literally going hoarse from how hard it was. Searing pain shot up my back and through my arms and fingers. So familair, yet so new. I screamed again as Matt pulled out. His cock ripping and tearing me. So brutal. So unwelcomed._

_Matt growled next to my ear. "Fuck.. still tight as hell after all these years. How do you do it, Jeffrey.. How do you manage to kept that asshole so fucking tight? I know I'm not the only one to pound your ass." He chuckled dryly._

_What the fuck does he know? I gasped for air, finding it harder than fuck to breath the pain was so intense. It was like he was burning my asshole with a lighter. Burning me. I screamed again, my eyes shutting tight as Matt started to thrust. His cock stretching me roughly. Hard. Uncaring. He was moaning, his nails digging into my shoulders as he held me down by them._

_"Fucking bitch.. fucking little bitch.. Ohh, shit.. so good.. You feel so damn good.. Such an amazing ass, Jeffrey.." He panted, nuzzling his face against my neck. "Bet you wish Adam was fucking you..? Huh? You'd let him fuck you like this.. wouldn't you..? Fuck you like the cumslut you are.. Bet you want to suck him off.. huh?"_

_"Shut.. up.. Matt.." I choked out, my nails scratching at the top of the washer. Matt pushed my hips forward and I felt the thing vibrate against my cock. I groaned. I hated this so fucking bad!_

_"You do. Don't lie.. Bet he'd like to suck you off.. Too bad Morrison's sucking him off.. Huh, Jeff?"_

_I whimpered and put my hands on the back of my head, trying to drown him out. Matt's hands trailed down to my hips, his nails digging into me as he held on, fucking me harder. It was all the same. The blood. The pain. The disgust. Matt reach around me, taking hold of my cock and using his hips to thrust mine forward._

_"Matt! Stop it.. stop.. No! Let go!" I started to struggled in desperation. I did not want him to do this again. I'll never be able to wash clothes again, lousy bastard. Turned the washing machine into a damn piece of shit sex toy._

_"Stop fighting me, Jeff.. I really hate it!" Matt snapped angrily._

_The sound of the door opening made me crook my head back. _

_"Adam..?" I sniffled, seeing the blonde staring wide-eyed at the sight in front of him. He didn't blink, just looked at us in disbelief. His mouth agape in his confusion._

_Matt turned his head back, growling at the intrusion..._

_That's when I heard a loud clattered racket.._

_--xx--_

_I jerked awake and sat up. Coming out from the horrid nightmare. It takes me a minute to realize where I am. I remember, I'm at Adam's. In Randy's room. I'm safe... Then I see the shape out of the corner of my eyes. I look at it, it's blurry and I blink a couple of times to focus. Adam. Adam's standing there, his hand coming down from his mouth. He looks at me in shock. About the same damn shock as he had in the.. dream.._

_"Adam..? What the hell are you doing in here?" I ask._

_"Um.. I.. I.." He stammers, blinking. It's so damn cute. He swallows and looks at the shit in his hands. "Uht.. Randy.. Randy needed his iPod to sleep. Son of a bitch came in drunk without his key. Sorry, I woke you, Jeff.. I wasn't trying to."_

_"S'okay, Adam." I yawn, curling back into the covers. "Nighty-night." I close my eyes. Hearing him shut the door before I turn back to look at where he was. Uh-oh. What if Adam heard me in my sleep?_

--xx--

I dunno how I ended up in the bathroom. I dunno what I was doing there, something about being sick to my stomach. Dry heaving. There was nothing. I dunno, I'm just numb to life right now. I'm just tired of it all. I'm tired of feeling like shit. I'm tired of Matt invading my damn dreams and thoughts like he invaded my fucking space all those years ago.

It was a fucking nightmare. It never happened. Matt hasn't touched me in years. Matt hasn't spoke of it in years. Makes me wonder if he even remembers. Does he even feel remorse? I shake my head and rub my hands over my face as I let myself slide down to the floor by the toilet. See, that's the whole thing; Matt couldn't feel remorse. Matt couldn't feel regret for what he did to me. And I know the dream was just a cruel way of my psyche fucking with me.. It's fear. The damn fear I hate. Just because the nightmare never did happen doesn't mean it couldn't. The truth is; I'm scared to talk to Matt. No matter how fucking badly I want to get to the bottom of it, I'm afraid. Afraid he'll go off, get pissed. Hurt me again.. Force me again..?

I swallowed and stared forward. It was a mistake coming back here. I don't know why I just don't leave. I left before. Thought I was doing okay. Had to come back. Just had to. Had to bring shit and memories and damn buried fears back up.

Matt. Fucker walks around like he doesn't remember. He has to remember. Nobody can forget that shit. Bastard probably thinks about it while he's fucking Jay. Poor clueless Jay. Adam's brother Jay.

Adam.

John Morrison's Adam.

I grit my teeth so hard they nearly cracked, my hands tangling tightly in my hair. There's this tightness in my chest that I swear I wish would go the fuck away and give me peace. It feels like I'm drowning. Like a huge rock is pressing against my heart and squeezing the breath out of me. I didn't need this. I don't need this!

It was odd how in the dream I found myself thinking about Adam. So pathetic. Huh? Dream Matt may've been an asshole.. But, he was right. I could've resisted him. I could've shoved him away. Maybe I did deserve it. Maybe I brought all of it on myself. Just a slut. I've proved it by being attracted to Adam. A man who belongs to another man. If Matt, the real flesh and blood one, if he knew how I felt about Adam.. He'd call me a home-wrecker for sure. He'd be right.

My mind's racing to so many things. Matt. Adam. Jay. Mor.. Miz..? Oh, god, what if he does tell Matt I was yelling at him in the bathroom at the club..? Shit, the little fucker has no clue what kind of damage that would do to me... What Matt might say.. Ugh! This is frustrating!

I swallow and stop.. Miz doesn't seem too close with Matt.. Maybe he won't say anything.. Unless Mike tells Jay and Jay tells Matt.. Or Mike tells Jay and he tells Adam and Adam tells Matt.. or Mike just tells Adam and Adam tells.. No, Adam wouldn't do that.. Would he? But, Adam doesn't know.. Does he..?

I shake my head, gritting my teeth. I need to stop this fucking shit before I have a fucking panic attack. There's no reason to get myself worked up over something that's probably nothing... Least not yet anyways.

**

* * *

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, guys. XD! I really appreciate the support for this one. I wanted the laundry room scene to happen-- cursed odd-ball, sleep dep induced fantasies-- but, I dunno if I'm too happy with the chap-- not the scene, I'm okay with it-- So, sorry if it sucks and makes no sense, XP. Maybe it does, maybe not. I've been under a helluva lot of stress here lately so not much is making sense to me. My father (evil bastard that he is-- long story) died recently and the holidays sorta have had me down. But for Christmas I got a miniature dachshund, she's just 6 weeks old and I named her Cookie, teehee.**

**I dunno why I'm bashing Matty so bad and hurting Jeff so bad. I lurv Matt and Jeff so much, it's terrible. But, they're just characters in this story to me. Playing a part like actors in a movie in my head. I like having Addy all thoughtful and insiteful. This one's not cooperating with me. But, oh well. I will follow where it leads no matter where that is. I'm not used to a slow paced relationship in stories, but they can be fun. It's just sorta odd that I haven't had Adam and Jeff fucking like rabbits yet :P I haven't had them even kiss yet. Matt has gotten to have all the fun, ha! Really, I'm just trying to be careful with the story. I knew I'd have to be when I started this story. Jeff had a horrid thing happen to him in this story and I'm trying to be delicate with Jeff in here. Oh, and Happy New Year, everybody, XD!**


End file.
